Becoming Bella Swan
by jfryman
Summary: Bella is recently divorced, Edward recently widowed.  What happens when she starts working out only to find out he is her personal trainer?  Will sparks fly?  And when she finds out she is pregnant?  Will he leave?  All human, canon pairings.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – BPOV**

_He came up behind her and slammed into her. She let out a fierce yell._

"_I can always make you mine… one last time."_

"_Get off me Mike!"_

_He continued tearing into her body as she whimpered and lost consciousness. When she woke up she was alone. She washed her body quickly in the shower and got dressed for her day of work. She wouldn't let anyone know about what had happened – she couldn't._

I woke up in a cold sweat as the dream flooded my mind. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and went to my computer. As it booted up, I made myself a cup of coffee. It would be another long day ahead and the memory sparked an idea for a new book.

I glanced at the clock… two hours. Two hours?

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep again."

Alice sat on my bed and smiled at me, "Jasper and I are going out for breakfast if you would like to join us?"

I swung around in my chair and looked at my best friend. She was tiny, that's for sure, but she was everything to me. She had moved into my townhouse about three weeks after Mike had left me. My brother, Jasper, moved in the day after he left and now of course they were together. Who would have thought your best friend and your twin brother?

"No thanks. I just started a new book and I have to get it down before I forget about it."

She smiled and nodded. When she left my bedroom Jasper came in and kissed my forehead.

"Alice says you have another book started?"

"I do. Came to me in a dream last night."

"Well if it's as good as your other two…"

"Jasper – stop."

"What Bells? They were amazing and your audience thought so too. You spent half a year on the best seller list!"

I smiled, "I know."

"Well I am really glad you found your passion again. I was getting worried."

I looked up at him, "I'm fine Jasper, please stop worrying and go have breakfast with Alice before she leaves without you."

He laughed and left my room. He was right. My last two books were an instant success. I wrote under the pen name Marie Swan – it was my middle name and my mom's maiden name. I didn't want to be famous I just wanted to write, regardless if a paycheck came along with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

"Bella are you still in your room?"

"Yes."

Alice bounced in, "I brought you breakfast because I am fairly positive you have yet to eat anything today."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

"How's the new book?"

"It's good. Kind of sketchy right now you know?"

"That's how all your masterpieces start."

I laughed.

"I have to get to work but please make sure you do something other than type all day. You are starting to waste away."

I glanced down at my wrists. My watch that had fit me perfectly one month ago now hung loosely off me. I only nodded as a response to Alice as she left. She was right again however. I barely ate. How could I after what he did to me?

Next thing I knew Alice and Jasper were both home, starting supper. I glanced at the clock and sighed – it was almost seven now. I saved my work and stood. It took a minute before my legs would work but eventually they did. I padded out to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"How was work?"

Jasper smiled at me, "Great. The kids at the daycare were really well behaved today."

"I finally got some stores to sell my designs!"

I wrapped my arms around Alice, "That's great!"

She bounced up and down, "I know. I am so excited."

Jasper kissed her forehead and went back to cooking. Alice pulled me to the couch.

"So how far did you get today?"

I shrugged, "Maybe a few chapters… it's hard to say right now."

"Well that is still good though. I'm really glad you found something new to write about."

I nodded, "Me too." Even if it is a personal story; I quickly shook my head and smiled back at Alice.

She flicked on the tv and we froze.

"Is that the store down the street?"

Jasper stood behind us now, "Yeah."

"That makes the second store this week," Alice moaned.

I still sat there, not talking.

"It keeps moving up the street too."

I glanced out the window at the Urban Active that sat directly across from my living room window.

"Hey maybe I should start working out so if anything happens I can defend myself?"

I heard Alice gasp but it was Jasper who spoke.

"I don't really think that is necessary."

"I think so. I mean it would nice for me to get out everyday too. I can afford it…"

Alice grabbed my hand, "It's not that. I think what Jasper meant was that you have a hard enough time walking right now Bella. You've lost so much weight."

Her eyes drifted to the floor and Jasper shuffled his feet.

"Then this is exactly what I need to do in order to get my strength back. I can get a personal trainer so I don't hurt myself and I can get back to what I was before all this happened."

"Have you heard anything about the divorce papers?"

I nodded. I didn't tell them about the call I got today.

"He signed off – it's official now. I also made all the arrangements to go back to my maiden name – Whitlock."

Jasper rested his hands on my shoulders and I sighed.

"I can't believe I was married to a man who lied to me for five years. I'm glad he didn't try to fight it though – not that he had a case or anything."

Alice and Jasper shifted nervously around me. I stood up.

"Guys it's fine. It's over now. He doesn't know about my books or money and he isn't coming back. He's too busy fucking his new wife and raising his three sons."

We finished with supper and I managed to shove down two helpings of tuna noodle casserole that Jasper had made. They both smiled at me when I went back for the second helping. That night I slept peacefully for once and when I woke up I felt great. I made breakfast for everyone too.

"You didn't have to make us breakfast."

I smiled at Alice and handed her a cup of coffee, "It's more of a thank you."

"I don't need any thank you."

"Yes you do. You both have been so great this past month. I have been a shell of my former self and I am going to start changing that as of now – well last night really."

She smiled and sat down next to me. Jasper came down the stairs and sniffed the air.

"Is that waffles I smell?"

Alice giggled and I had to roll my eyes. He grabbed a plate and began eating. After they left for work I changed into some workout clothes. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed across the street.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, could I talk to someone about joining?"

The girl smiled sweetly at me and disappeared off to the corner where there were offices. She came back a moment later with another woman.

She held out her hand, "Hello my name is Victoria, what can I do for you today?"

She led me to a small table and we sat down.

"I live across the street and with the recent break-ins that have been on tv, I thought it would be best if I started working out. I've had a really rough past month and I have lost a lot of weight but I am working on putting it back on."

"Well then you have definitely come to the right place."

"I'm extremely uncoordinated and my balance is horrible so I was wondering if I could work with someone?"

"That won't be a problem at all. Let's go through all the paperwork right now then I will show you around and we can do a few exercises together today. Does that sound all right?"

I nodded, "Sounds perfect."

She explained everything very thoroughly and even gave me a discount. I even signed up for the full membership so that I could go to other gyms when I went on vacation – or book tours in the future, which wasn't the most likely to happen since I didn't use my real name.

She started showing me around, "Okay here is the Cardio Cinema. You can watch a movie while running, walking, or biking. These same machines are located right out here, only there are more of them. We have all kinds of machines that you can use to lift weights or we have the typical free weights, and over here we have the Yoga Trainer – all you have to do is follow what the screen tells you to do. That far wall has an area where you can stretch and that is where a lot of people do ball work. We also have locker rooms where you can keep your things."

I sighed, "Wow. Looks great."

"You up for anything today?"

I shrugged, "Can we try some of the machines?"

"Sure can. Why don't we start you here? This one works this muscle on your leg," she said pointing to her hamstring. "You just stand here and place a foot along this bar and then kick back slowly."

I nodded and did a few reps on each leg. We continued going through all the machines so I knew how to work them. She explained which muscles they worked and how important it was to never overexert myself.

"It was a pleasure working with you today Bella. Why don't you come in tomorrow around ten? I'll have your personal trainer waiting for you."

I nodded, "Thank you so much Victoria. I really appreciate everything."

I left and jogged back across the street. I quickly grabbed some lunch and sat down at my computer. I typed the rest of the afternoon. By the time Alice and Jasper got home I had supper in the oven and yet another couple thousand words written.

"How was your day guys?"

They froze in the doorway and stared at me. I shrugged and went back to fixing the salads.

Jasper walked up to me, "You all right?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He came around the counter and wrapped his arms around me, "It's good to have you back sis."

I giggled and hugged him back. Next thing I knew Alice had wrapped herself around both of us.

"I love group hugs."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – EPOV**

"Edward do you have a minute?"

I followed my boss in to her office.

"What is it Victoria?"

"I have a new client for you to start working with tomorrow."

I nodded, hiding my grimace. It would most likely be another elderly person.

"Okay, what time?"

"Ten."

"All right. Thanks."

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Smile more."

I forced a smile as I walked out of her office. I threw my water bottle against the lockers as I entered the locker room.

"Holy! What the hell is your problem man?"

"Sorry Emmett. I have a new client tomorrow. Why do I keep getting stuck with the elderly or severely overweight ones?"

"Because Victoria knows you are the best and you always get the hard cases, you know that."

I nodded. I was the best personal trainer someone with extreme difficulties could get. I had a very high success rate for changing people's lives around.

"I guess. I just one would like to get someone good looking or at least my age!"

"Why so you can bag her after the gym closes?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not like you Emmett."

He laughed loudly. Everyone knew about him and my sister. She came into work with me once… _once_ and as soon as she saw Emmett she signed up. She requested him as her personal trainer and the rest is history.

"Well Victoria has me on watch now. I'm just lucky my suspension ended."

I glared at him, "Seriously Em!"

"What?"

"I don't want to hear about how you got suspended again, all right? It is my sister you are talking about."

He smiled at me, "Well it was her idea."

I threw my hands over my ears and walked out. I went home and decided to take a nice hot shower. As I was drying off my phone rang.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"All right. I got another client today. I start training him or her tomorrow."

"That's good. How's Emmett?"

"He's fine mom. Him and Rose are still together too. You would know this if you asked Rose about it."

"I don't like to pressure her. I know she is really serious about him."

"Well he is serious about her too."

"Good! She deserves someone like him."

"I know she does and I have warned him that if he hurts her I will personally break his leg."

She laughed and it made me smile.

"How are you though, really?"

"I'm fine mom. I like my job."

"Well that's vague."

"No mom I have not met anyone yet."

"Edward it's been a year since…"

"I know… I know. It's just… I'm not ready."

"Okay honey. Well your dad is still working at the hospital tonight. He has been pulling some extra shifts because we are going on vacation next week."

"That's right. I hope you have fun and don't forget to bring me back a shirt."

"I won't. I love you. Have a good night, okay?"

"I will mom. Love you too."

I laid down on my bed and sighed. I had always wanted what my parents had and I thought I had it. Getting married to your high school sweetheart was everything it was supposed to be at first, until she started staying out late and not coming home for days at a time. I still loved her though – still do. Her death hit me like a ton of bricks and to tell the truth I was still getting over it.

I closed my eyes and let the memories flash in front of me.

"_Sir are you Edward Cullen?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Do you own a silver Volvo, license plate number SXU345?"_

_I nodded._

"_I'm sorry to tell you that it was found in an accident earlier this evening."_

_I cut him off, "My wife was driving the car! Is she okay?"_

_He simply shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, she didn't make it."_

_That was when I became aware of Tanya's extracurriculars. She had been drunk when she wrapped my car around a tree. She also was three months pregnant and when I did the math – it wasn't mine. Only my family knew the truth... I hadn't even told Emmett. We kept all of Tanya's secrets so her family could bury her with respect._

"_Edward please keep in touch."_

"_I will." I looked at Tanya's mom, her eyes still red from crying. I had a flight to catch._

"_She loved you so much."_

"_I loved her too. I'm going to miss her so much. I just need to fresh start."_

"_We understand dear. Thank you for loving her."_

_I hugged her good bye and got on the plane – without looking back. I had written a few letters but never heard a response. Then my last letter got returned to me a few weeks ago so I hadn't written one since. I hoped they had moved on as well._

When I opened my eyes it was morning. I got dressed for work wearing the blue shirt we were required to. I loved how it fit me though – first of all it was comfortable and secondly it made me looked ripped, not like Emmett, pro-wrestler, fit, but fit nonetheless.

I drove my five minutes to work and parked. I locked my new Cadillac SXR and walked in. Victoria smiled at me as I clocked in.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Why Edward you are smiling!"

I laughed, "I talked with my mom last night. She always has a way of cheering me up."

She nodded, "Good to hear."

I hung around with Emmett most of the early morning. My first training session was this really sweet elderly couple that had joined a few days ago.

"Okay so why don't we try this today?"

I showed them some really simple, low-impact movements that had great benefits. I loved watching how they worked together. I decided to make some small chit chat.

"So how long have you been married?"

"It'll be fifty years next November."

"Wow, so only what? Five months away then?"

They both smiled at one another. It reminded me of how Tanya and I were when we first met.

"What about you Edward?"

I simply shook my head. Kate took my hand, "You'll find someone."

"I thought I had."

Garrett stared up at me, "I was married but… she… passed."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It would have been seven years last month."

They looked at me.

"High school sweethearts."

They nodded. We continued on with a few more exercises then I had them stretch.

"Okay you guys are doing really well for your first week. I will see you tomorrow."

They waved goodbye and I took a break. I hadn't thought about Tanya this much in over six months. Why was this hitting me all the sudden? I sat in my office that I shared with Emmett for a while until I heard someone clear their throat in the doorway.

"Edward your ten o'clock is here."

I glanced up at the clock, "Oh. I didn't realize what time it was. Sorry Victoria."

"It's okay. Her name is Bella. She's waiting for you at the front desk."

I walked to the front desk and I struggled to keep my composure. I held out my hand.

"Hi my name's Edward. I'll be working with you, well until you get sick of me. You must be Bella."

She giggled, blushed, and shook my hand. I felt my dick twitch.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – BPOV**

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I hated Alice for going shopping and buying me all these ridiculous workout clothes. I pulled the Capri length spandex pants on and then threw on a light pink tank top. Everything clung to me and it took a few minutes for me to get used to it. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I was really getting unhealthy looking.

I grabbed my keys and a bottle of water. I jogged over to the gym and Victoria walked up to me.

"Bella! It's good to see you again. Let me go get your trainer."

She came back out and I wanted to turn around and jog right back to my apartment because the most gorgeous looking man I have ever seen in my life was walking behind her.

"Hi my name's Edward. I'll be working with you, well until you get sick of me. You must be Bella."

I couldn't help the blush but I freaking giggled. I hadn't giggled like that since… well Mike. I shook his hand and felt electricity shoot through my arm. We both pulled back quickly.

"Well why don't you tell me what it is exactly you are looking for in a workout?"

I sat down across from him and smiled.

"Well as you can tell I have lost quite a bit of weight and I live in the neighborhood. With all these break-ins and robberies I want to be able to protect myself if something happens. This last month has been extremely difficult for me and I haven't been exactly healthy. I didn't plan on becoming a stick figure. I want to look healthy again. And trust me I won't get sick of you."

He stared at me.

"I also should warn you that I am extremely uncoordinated and I have balance issues."

He flashed a dazzling smile that took my breath away.

"Well we will just have to work on that won't we?"

I could only nod as he stood. He took me to an elliptical and had me run for fifteen minutes with a high resistance. When I got off it I fell into him. He caught me by the shoulders and stood me up right.

"Told you."

He chuckled and placed a hand on the small of my back. He led me to the open area and got some things. As I started doing squats, lunges, and ball work we made conversation.

"So do you live close?"

"It's only a five minute drive."

"That's nice. I actually don't have a car. I walk everywhere."

"Wow."

"Is that a good or bad wow?"

"It's an I'm impressed wow."

"Oh thank you."

"Go back to the lunges now."

I nodded.

"You said you live close?"

"Across the street actually. I can see this building through my living room window."

"I guess that is close."

I stood and switched legs.

"So do you like working here?"

He nodded, "I've always liked helping people reach their goals."

"That does sound nice."

"What do you do Bella?"

I almost started to hyperventilate when my name rolled off his lips. I swallowed – hard.

"I'm a writer."

"Wow – impressive."

"That's twice today."

He chuckled and I sat down on the ball. I started to do some of the exercises but I quickly lost my balance. I rolled off the ball and landed on my butt. He smiled down at me as he offered me his hand.

"Thanks."

"That's twice now today."

I couldn't help myself – I giggled again.

"Well I think that is enough for today."

I stretched out, grimacing at how sore I was. I caught him staring at me.

"So, like I said I am trying to put weight back on. What would you suggest?"

He had me follow him to the front and he went into his office where he asked me to sit.

"Okay, let's see what I have here."

"I mean it's not like I want to be huge, but I have never been this… well skinny."

He smiled at me again, "It's okay. I completely understand what you are telling me. The most important thing for you to do now is eat. Don't push yourself. Eat when you are hungry and take these with every meal. It is a vitamin supplement packet. Try them for a week and if you don't gain at least three pounds, let me know."

"Wow. Thank you."

"No problem Bella."

When I got home I took a bath and I had a vision – I knew exactly what was going to come next in my new book.

_He slowly reached around from behind, his hard chest pressing against her back._

"_Let me get that for you Bella."_

_She arched herself into him and he dropped the weights, letting then clang on the floor. He rested his hands on her hips and rolled his erection into her ass. She let out a whimpery moan._

_He spun her around pressed his lips to hers, "Let me show you how you can get a real workout."_

_She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed down and grabbed her ass, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as they hit the wall of mirrors. He grinded into her…_

"Bella?"

"In here Al."

She came in and sat down on the bed, "How's your book coming?"

I nodded, "Good. I think I really got something here."

"What is this one about?"

Should I tell her? She will probably get mad, but she will find out soon enough I guess.

"This girl who gets her heartbroken by her husband then falls in love with her personal trainer."

Her mouth dropped open, "Bella you can't!"

"Why not Alice? It's my life."

"Exactly. You can't write about you!"

"Why? No one knows its me."

"Bella, you've had two best sellers already. You are going to have to do a book tour sooner or later and then everyone will know that it is you!"

"But I've changed all the names in the book and if you remember my named is Bella Whitlock now and my penname is Marie Swan."

She shook her head, "You shouldn't do this."

"But I fell so passionate about what I am writing this time. It is so different than any other book I've written."

"Exactly! Because it is about you!"

I swung my chair around and went back to typing. She stormed out of my room. A few minutes later Jasper poked his head in.

"Uh… is something wrong?"

I shrugged, "Alice doesn't like my new book."

"Why is that? Alice always loves what you write about."

"Maybe you should sit down."

He eyed me and sat on my bed. I turned around to face him.

"I decided to write about me. Divorcing my husband, who cheated on me, the experiences at the gym, and maybe something more…"

"Something more?"

I nodded and blushed, "I kind of have a crush on my personal trainer. He's gorgeous Jazz."

He nodded, "Can I read what you have written so far?"

I thought about it. No one knew about what happened when I told Mike I was divorcing him. Was it right to let all the people who love me find out from a book?

I quickly shook my head, "Not yet."

He smiled and stood, "Okay but you know I will read it sometime right?"

"Of course, it's just really rough right now."

He laughed, "All right. Well I had better go talk to Alice."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed, "Thanks."

When he left I continued right where I left off. I finished the steamy love scene that happened right in the middle of the gym, and then went to make supper. That night Alice did not come down from her room. I understood but it still hurt that she was upset with me. I went to bed early because I was so tired.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. Day two here I come. I jogged across the street and he was waiting for me at the front desk – smiling.

"Morning Edward."

"Good morning Bella. Ready for day two?"

"I can still move so let's do it!"

He chuckled and led me to the elliptical again. This time he ran beside me. It was a little nerve-wracking having him right there next to me but it also made want to run harder – to match his pace. After fifteen minutes we got off and he led me to the free weights.

"We are going to focus on your arms more today. Take these weights here."

I did as he said and held them at my sides. We did a few exercises lifting the weights with straight arms, bent arms… I was getting tired.

"All right let's move to the area we were yesterday."

I put the weights back and started walking. Being me, I caught my toe on the edge of a bench and flew forward. I braced myself for the impact but nothing came. Instead I felt two strong arms around my waist, his chest pressed against my back. My breathing picked up.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded as he returned me to a standing position. I was very careful as I made my way across the gym. We continued some ball work with my arms, doing various push-ups and sit-ups. I couldn't help my blush as he stared at me while I worked out. He finally averted his eyes to the floor.

"All done for today then."

I nodded and stood – we had just finished stretching. I felt exhausted.

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow."

As soon as I got home I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. The next three weeks were much the same. I was eating A LOT, sleeping all the time, and working out like a fiend. There wasn't much time for my writing but I had managed to edit the first few chapters about my early life, growing up and the early relationship that Mike and I had.

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. I went to get my normal cup of coffee, but when I opened the door a smell came from the kitchen that made me bolt to the bathroom. I don't know how I made it to the gym that morning.

"You feeling okay there Bella?"

I nodded, "Fine. Just tired again."

"Well you are certainly looking better. I'm glad those vitamins have been helping."

I nodded heading towards the elliptical. He caught my elbow and sparks shot through me.

"Why don't we bike today?"

I nodded and followed him. He was now working out with me, which I loved.

"Make any head way on that new book you're writing?"

"Kind of. I have been editing what I currently have written. I'm not sure how I went the next couple chapters to go."

"I would love to read some of your work."

I blushed, if he only knew.

"Maybe one day when I get them published."

He smiled back at me and I felt my heart race. We biked five miles. I had to sit there for a minute afterwards to get the energy to get up. He held out his hand for me and I took it.

"Thanks. I just can't seem to have the energy to do anything lately."

He nodded and led me to the free weights. I was about to pick up my usual ones when someone walked behind me. I felt my stomach lurch. I covered my mouth with my hand and took off towards the locker room. Instead of getting up, I just laid there on the cool tile floor.

"Bella?"

I glanced up at Victoria who was hovering above me.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head, "That's twice today."

She helped me up, "Oh dear. Let's get you home then."

I struggled to stand by myself. She wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back out to the gym. She sat me on the couch in her office and handed me some water.

"Drink this. I will be right back."

Moments later Edward appeared, looking frazzled. He knelt down beside me.

"Do you think you can walk home by yourself?"

I shook my head – the room was spinning. He carefully wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me off the couch. I threw an arm over his shoulders and rested my head on his chest. I had to close my eyes.

"Bella you need to tell me where you live."

I noticed we were outside the gym, on the sidewalk.

"Straight ahead, through the double doors. Take the elevator to the seventh floor – that's my place."

We were moving again and I heard a ding.

"Bella I need your keys."

I hand him the key and smelled the floral scent of my living room.

"My bedroom is right through that door."

I felt my comforter being wrapped around me.

"Do you need me to call anyone?"

I shook my head but opened my eyes.

"Don't leave. If I get sick again…"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"There is plenty to eat in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

He nodded and left my bedroom. Darkness quickly overtook me. I woke up again to Alice's voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward, Bella's personal trainer. She got sick at the gym and didn't want to be alone."

Alice was next to me on my bed, "Bella?"

I opened an eye to look at her, "Yeah?"

"You're right – he's so hot!"

I suppressed a chuckle but caught a whiff of her perfume. I bolted to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor.

"Bella!"

"I'm so tired Al. I can't keep anything down."

"Is everything okay in here?"

His voice made my head snap up. Alice looked at me. She was scared out of her mind.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital. Thank you for taking care of her Edward."

"Okay. I'll see myself out."

I wanted to stop him, to take him into my arms, press my lips to his but it took all my strength to stand again. Alice supported me the best she could as we got to her car. She put me in the front seat and sped off, calling Jasper as she drove.

"I don't know Jazz! I'm so scared for her. I've never seen her like this."

I took several deep breaths and sat myself up. She glanced at me.

"Okay we'll meet you there."

Jasper met us there and yanked my door open, swiftly scooping me up into his arms.

"It's okay Bella. You're going to be fine."

I nodded and rested against his chest as he held me. We got right in to see a doctor.

"Well you're not sick Bella… you're pregnant."

I fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – EPOV**

Needless to say I was worried sick when I got back to the gym. My workday was over but I stayed around so I could talk to Emmett.

"What's up bro?"

I shrugged, "I had to practically carry Bella back to her place earlier then she begged me to stay with her."

"Whoa…"

"She's really sick and I'm worried about her."

He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "You really like her don't you?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me, "Good for you. I'm glad to see you are finally over that bitch."

"Em…"

"No man she was bad news for you. We all saw it."

"You all knew she would cheat on me then kill herself?"

He shrugged, "Not exactly. She wasted your heart and love – she tainted you for so long. I'm glad to see the real Edward back."

"It feels good to be back I guess. I just can't describe how I feel when I'm around Bella. She's so…"

"Perfect for you?"

I chuckled, but then nodded, "Yeah I think she is."

I barely slept that night. I was so worried that Bella had come down with the flu and to be honest I really wanted to see her again. My morning clients, Garrett and Kate came in and I was happy to see them.

"Morning you two!"

"Why good morning Edward. So good to see you again. What do you have on the agenda for us today?"

Their hour routine always went by quickly and surprisingly enough I loved talking with them.

"So I noticed that you two walked across the street today?"

"Oh yes. We live across the street."

"Really. I work with someone else who lives across the street."

"Oh really? We might know them. We have lived in that building for about ten years now."

"Bella Whitlock?"

They nodded, "She's our neighbor. Sweet girl. So sad about her husband though."

I nodded, "She told me he left her."

"Yeah for his girlfriend and three sons. Bella simply hasn't been herself since. They lived their whole five year marriage right next to us."

Kate spoke next, "I'm glad she divorced him. She deserves to be cherished and happy. You know she's an author? Got two books out – under her pen name of course. She is simply brilliant."

My mouth dropped open, "She never told me that."

"Well I suppose she wouldn't. That is just Bella's way of thinking dear. She doesn't like people she knows reading her work – makes her self-conscious."

"Well that is just silly. If she is good enough to be published…"

"We tell her that all the time son. She's just doesn't have very much self-confidence anymore. Not after what that ass did to her."

"Now Garrett…"

"Well I'm sorry. He ripped her poor heart out! I mean it has only been a few months."

The rest of their workout I was quiet. I felt like I was prying into her life by talking to her neighbors. If she wanted me to know that she was published she would have just told me herself. After they left I decided to do my own workout. I was sure Bella wouldn't be coming in and I needed to let off some steam. Emmett was more than willing to spot me as I maxed out.

"Seriously man, you need anger management or something."

I glared at Emmett, "Just spot me and zip it all right?"

He nodded.

The bench was nearly crushing my chest before Emmett pulled it off me.

"Way to spot there asshole!" I screamed standing up and facing him. I froze.

"Hey."

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"Working out of course."

"So then you are feeling better?"

She nodded. I quickly wiped my sweat-drenched face.

"Well then let's get started."

Emmett smiled at me as I walked away – I simply flipped him off. I led Bella to the bike.

"We'll take it kind of light today, just in case your stomach is still off."

She giggled, "Well it's going to be off for about six and a half more months…"

I swallowed – hard.

"I'm still allowed to work out but my doctor does want me to tell you that I am almost three months along now. Pretty soon all I will be able to do is bike."

She was pregnant? But she was divorced?

I continued to stare at her while she biked. My head was swimming.

"Everything okay?"

I quickly nodded, "Fine."

She stared up at me, "You're lying."

Damn she was good.

I sighed, "Well I mean I thought you said you were divorced."

"Oh I am – happily. It was a surprise I'll tell you that."

"So then your boyfriend must be really happy about this."

She laughed, "I don't have a boyfriend. But my almost sister-in-law and twin brother are ecstatic about being an aunt and uncle."

Now I was really confused. She sensed it.

"It's complicated but I am happy about this. I have no intention of telling the baby's father because he lied to me for five fucking years and he doesn't deserve to know!"

I flinched at her tone but she quickly composed herself.

"I am going to be a… well almost twenty-four year old single mother and I couldn't be happier. Good thing I work from home."

She stood. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to a rack of weights. We continued her workout.

"So then what about you? Any lucky lady in your life?"

I quickly shook my head, "Only my mother and sister."

She laughed, "That's how I answer, only I say brother."

I smiled, her laugh sent chills down my spine – it sounded like wind chimes.

She quickly finished her workout but she was hesitating to leave. She helped me restack all the weights and clean down the machines she used.

"Um… Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me today? I know this great little place not far from here. I mean I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

I smiled, "I would love to Bella. Let me go get my things. I'm done today anyway."

I jogged into my office and grabbed my things.

"Eager to get somewhere there Eddie?"

"Shut up Emmett. And yes, I have a lunch date with Bella."

His eyes widened, "Wow you really went for it didn't you?"

I shook my head, "She asked me retard."

He chuckled as I jogged back out to Bella. She was standing there with a smile on her face as I approached her.

"I hope it's all right if we go back to my place first. I would like to get out of this spandex."

I smiled at her, "Of course. Not a problem. I could use a bit of freshening up as well."

We walked across the street and into the elevator. I wished she was pressed up against me like last time but I fought against he urge to reach out and grab her hand.

She opened her door and I was immediately hit with the smell of floral again. It filled my senses so much yesterday that I wanted to smell nothing else for a long time. She showed me to her brother's bathroom where I could clean up. I stripped off my shirt and washed off my upper body. I was glad I always kept travel items at the gym with me, grabbing the bag of them, I felt so much better.

I sprayed my shirt with some of my cologne and I felt human again. I tried to tame the craziness of my hair and quickly gave up – it was hopeless. I walked back down the stairs to her living room and sat down. I could hear her hair dryer going and I smiled to myself – this would be the first time I would see her hair down. When she walked out of her bedroom with a pair of jean shorts, flip flops, navy blue square-neck tank top, and her hair falling down past her shoulders – I stopped breathing. She looked beautiful, I mean she was beautiful before but wow.

She blushed as I stared at her with my mouth open, eyes wide. I snapped my jaw shut, blinked a few times and stood. I reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, "You look absolutely beautiful Bella. Beyond what words can describe."

She blushed deeper and I let her hand drop.

"Thank you Edward." She grabbed her purse and keys and smiled back at me, "Ready?"

I followed her back out the door, only to bump into Kate and Garrett.

"Bella!"

"Oh hi Kate, hi Garrett. Edward these are my neighbors, Ka…"

"Oh we know him dear. He's our trainer."

She stared back and Kate, blushing.

"Bella and I were just going to get some lunch."

"Yes Edward really helped me out yesterday when I was puking my guts out in the gym and couldn't walk home – I thought a luncheon thank you would be nice."

Their eyes widened, "Are you all right Bella?"

Garrett's voice was full of concern.

"Fine now. I might as well tell you. I'm pregnant."

Insert awkward silence here. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh jeeze. Sorry it's Mike's."

"But you're divorced dear."

Bella glanced up at me then back at Kate.

"Um… I know. It's a long story."

I watched as Garrett tightened his fists and posture, "I'll kill him myself!"

"No it's fine Garrett. Please just drop it okay? I'm fine. I'm not going to tell him. In fact I'm going to change my last name to my mother's maiden name so he will have no idea that the baby is his… if I even see him again… bastard."

Kate wrapped her arms around Bella, "You let us know if you need anything. Edward good to see you again. Take care of her."

I shifted again as Bella blushed. We got into the elevator.

"Bella?"

She faced me, "Do you think we could just forget that entire conversation didn't happen?"

I nodded, "No problem. You don't owe me any explanations. I was just making sure you were okay."

She smiled up at me and all of my worries for her melted away. I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm fine. Thank you."

We made our way outside and she started walking down the sidewalk. I stayed by her side – I would forever if she let me.

We went to this great little sandwich shop and sat in the sunshine in the corner of the restaurant. We ordered the exact same thing – turkey club and water. We both started eating silently after our food was delivered. Bella stared mindlessly out the window as I stared at her. Everything about her made me forget all my past heartache.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Stare at me all the time?"

I let my eyes drop, she noticed. I swallowed, "It's hard not too."

She dropped her head and blushed, "I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like this is all a nightmare – my life. You're the only thing keeping me from running around screaming that life isn't fair and I just feel like if you stare at me long enough you will see my flaws and leave just like him."

I set down my sandwich and reached across the table, taking her hands in mine, "I would never do that. I know what it's like Bella. My marriage didn't end in divorce, but I know the heartache."

She took in a sharp breath, "You were married?"

I nodded. "Her name was Tanya. We were high school sweethearts. We went to college together and settled down in Seattle, my parents still live there. Then she started to pull away from me. She stayed out late, rarely came home. Then one night two police officers knocked on my door. She was completely intoxicated when she wrapped herself and my Volvo around a tree. She was killed instantly and my world crumbled."

I stopped to think about how exactly I wanted to say this next part.

"It's okay Edward. You don't have to tell me."

"I then found out her true life. All her lies spilled out of the woodwork. I kept all of it from her family so they could bury her with honor. But she disgusts me. She was fucking pregnant with another man's baby – yeah try keeping that from her mother. After the funeral I moved here to be with my sister. I got a job doing what I love and met my best friend. Then they hooked up. I know what you mean about how life isn't fair. I did nothing to deserve that kind of heartache."

We finished eating in silence. Before I knew it we were standing outside her apartment building. I didn't want to let her hand go.

"You didn't deserve that kind of heartache Edward, but you did the right thing." She kissed my cheek and disappeared into her building. I walked across the street and pulled my keys from my pocket. As I drove home I could still feel the electricity flowing through me from where Bella had kissed my cheek. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – BPOV**

_She kissed his cheek and bolted into the safe-haven of her apartment. She knew he wouldn't understand why she had done it but she felt compelled to wipe away his worries. There was a pull to him that she had never felt before. When her lips touched his cheek a spark flew through her body, hence the bolt right afterwards. Question is, what would happen when she had to work out with him again tomorrow?_

I reread the pages I had typed over and over, especially the last paragraph. I can't believe I had kissed him, then ran away. Even though it was just his cheek I felt as giddy as a school girl. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I decided to be productive and start supper.

"Wow what smells so good Bella?"

I smiled up at Alice, "Lasagna."

"Oh my gosh that's my favorite!"

"I know."

She squeezed me into a hug from behind.

"You're the best."

She disappeared up into her room as Jasper appeared in the living room. He tossed his keys on the counter and sniffed the air.

"You sure do know the way to a man's heart there sis."

I laughed as Alice bounded back into the living room and straight into Jasper's arms. I had to turn away when they kissed, it seemed so personal.

"Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Is there anything we can help you with?"

I nodded, "You can finish the salads."

I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and cut it. I let it cool and made some biscuits popping them in the oven. They finished the salads just as I pulled the biscuits out and set them on the counter. We all sat down at the kitchen table in the corner of the living room and started digging in.

"Wow Bella you have really outdone yourself this time. This is amazing."

I smiled at Alice. She always loved my lasagna.

"I took Edward out for lunch today as a thank you for yesterday. We ran into Kate and Garrett in the hallway. They know about Mike now. Garrett was fuming."

"You told them… in front of Edward?"

I shook my head, "I was really vague and then Garrett just blew up. Edward probably thinks I'm crazy now anyway since I kissed him then bolted back here."

Alice dropped her fork, "What?"

"It was just on the cheek. You know he was married?"

"You're kidding!"

"Apparently she didn't love him though because she got pregnant by someone else and then got in a car accident… with Edward's car."

"So you said was? Did they get divorced?"

"No Jazz. She was killed. Edward found out about everything after she passed. He never told her parents so she could be buried with honor."

"You're serious?"

I nodded, "I felt so sorry for him. He is such a nice guy."

"You like him don't you?"

I blushed at my brother's question. Well that pretty much told him my answer.

"Be careful Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Relax Jazz. He's my personal trainer. It's not like anything is going to become of it."

Even though I really, really want it to. We finished supper as Alice and Jasper told me about their days. I retreated to my bedroom early so I could sleep. I was always so tired now that I was pregnant. I needed to start taking naps.

The next morning I woke up and pulled on my workout clothes. I really needed to find some bigger t-shirts soon. I don't think many pregnant women wear spandex and go to a gym when they have a beach ball as a stomach. I sat down and ate my oatmeal – slowly. I went back to my computer and read through some of the recent editing I had done.

When I checked the clock it was five till. I stood, grabbed a bottle of water and keys and headed across the street to the gym. I walked in and looked around, he wasn't there. I popped my head into his office and smiled.

"Hey."

"Bella… hey."

"It's ten, we still on?"

He nodded and stood up. I could feel the tension between us but I ignored it. He led me to the bike and I sighed.

"Can we do the elliptical today?"

"Sure."

I got on and started my run. I felt really good today. I took it easy but I still managed to get two miles in. When I got off, I caught my toe and fell right into Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"You okay?"

I nodded quickly, my breathing picked up. When he stood me straight his hands lingered on my shoulders. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and smiled. He then took a step back and I felt my heart break a little more.

"Ready for the machines?"

I sighed and nodded. We continued the rest of the workout in silence – I don't think he even looked at me if he could help it. Was this seriously because of the kiss on the cheek? I had to set the record straight. He had me stretching, he was leaning against the railing where my foot was.

"What is this?"

"What?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Distant, not looking at me, uttering like three words to me this whole time?"

He shrugged, "I don't have anything to say."

I stood in front of him and glared, "That's bull and we both know it. Get over yourself will you?"

I grabbed my things and jogged home. I jumped in the shower and looked down at the slight bulge my belly had become. I ran my fingers over it and smiled. No matter what Mike had done to me, I was going to love this baby. I wrapped myself in a towel and ran my fingers through my hair. There was a knock on my front door and I tightened the towel around me as I walked through my living room.

I opened the door and slammed it shut again.

"Bella come on can we just talk?"

"Go away Edward."

He knocked again, "Please."

I opened the door and leaned against the door frame, "What could you possibly have to say to me that will make me change my mind?"

He took one large step towards me and cupped my face in his hands, "You frighten the hell out of me, but the electricity that flows between us draws me in. I can't stop thinking about you and I have never wanted anything more in my entire life than you."

Before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine. My hands wound their way into his hair as I pressed myself to him. He moved his hands to my hips as he held me against him. He moved us back into the living room and I heard my front door slam shut. Suddenly I felt his hands grab my ass – not the towel – my _ass_.

I untangled myself from around him and stepped back, blushing crimson. I stared back into his eyes only finding complete, utter desire, passion, and… love? He moved quickly to press himself against me again, ignoring the fact that I was naked. Suddenly a fire built up inside me and I attacked him. I needed him.

He scooped me into his arms and rushed us to my bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. He laid me down on my bed and hovered over me.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

I blushed again, "Look who's talking."

He pressed his body to mine along with his lips. He trailed kisses down my body lingering on my stomach, before he moved to my inner thighs. I moaned as he ran his tongue along my lips and clit placing a kiss right at the top. He carefully slid a finger inside of me and I let out a moan. He sucked on my clit and probed me slowly. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and held his face to the lower half of my body.

"God Bella. You drive me wild."

"I need you Edward."

He kissed back up my body and rolled his hips into mine, "Do you feel what you do to me? God I need you too."

I was so wrapped up in Edward grinding into me I didn't hear my bedroom door swing open but I did hear the audible gasp from my brother.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?"

Edward rolled off me and fell onto the floor. I quickly sat up and wrapped my comforter around me.

"Jasper what are you doing home?"

He glared at Edward. I stood and placed a hand on Jasper's chest. I pushed him into the living room and shut my bedroom door.

"Bella what they hell are you doing with him?"

"What did it look like?"

"You don't even know him Jazz!"

"Neither do you."

I sat down on the couch pulling him down next to me.

"Please just listen to me. I really care for him. He came when I was in the shower. Things just got out of hand but we both want this. Jazz you should have seen his face when he kissed my stomach…"

He grasped my hands into his, "You're my twin sister. I love you so much. I can't stand to see you hurt again. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, "Just stay out here please."

He smiled as I stood but he grabbed my hand, "Could you please put some clothes on?"

I picked up the towel from the floor and walked back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed, his head in his hands.

He looked up at me, "Bella I am so sorry. When I came over here I just wanted to talk but then you answered the door in a towel and all sense of reason went out the window."

I kneeled in front of him, "I'm not sorry. I want this Edward. I'm sorry for my brother. He's just really protective after what happened with Mike."

I stood up and made my way to my closet. I pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt and smiled back at him as I dropped the comforter from around my body. He growled and stood up. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He rested his hands on my stomach and pressed his lips to my shoulder.

"Can you please explain to me about Mike?"

I sighed and unwrapped his arms from around me. I slid on my underwear, shorts, and t-shirt as I walked over to my desk. I had printed a rough copy for Alice and Jasper to read. I grabbed it and handed it to him.

"You need to read this."

He glanced at it, "What's this?"

"It's my new book. I need you to read it. It's only partially done – that is the first half."

"I don't understand."

"Just read it… then you'll understand."

"I'll come by tomorrow after I get off work. You should take the day off, get some rest."

I nodded, "I have some writing I need to get done as well."

He came up and kissed my forehead before he left. I sank into my bed – there was no way he was coming back. After he read about my life he wouldn't want me… I was damaged goods.

*****EPOV*****

God could she get any sexier? Her little baby bump was enough to drive me wild… I wanted her so bad it hurt. Leave it up for her brother to come home at the most inopportune moment in my entire life. I went home and I read. I fell asleep reading about her past. I woke up early and took a shower. I kept on reading at the gym. I missed Bella at ten but instead I read. She was a really good writer.

I could feel my pulse quicken and I gripped the chair I was sitting in.

_He came up behind her and slammed into her. She let out a fierce yell._

"_I can always make you mine… one last time."_

"_Get off me Mike!"_

_He continued tearing into her body as she whimpered and lost consciousness. When she woke up she was alone. She washed her body quickly in the shower and got dressed for her day of work. She wouldn't let anyone know about what had happened – she couldn't._

Without thinking I stood up and ran over to her apartment. She opened the door on the first knock.

I barged straight in, "Is this true?"

She only moved around me to shut the door. She then took me by the hand and pulled me to sit with her on the couch.

"Did you read all of it?"

I nodded. A few tears escaped her eyes. I was quick to wipe them away. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, "Will you let me take the pain away Bella? Can I show you how you deserved to be loved?"

She only nodded again as I scooped her into my arms and carried her to her bedroom. I laid her down and hovered over her. I peeled off my shirt and hitched her leg over my hip causing her to moan. She ran her fingers down my chest as she blushed deeply. She hooked her fingers into my shorts and pulled them down to my knees. I quickly kicked them off as she pulled off her shirt.

I palmed her breasts into my hands as I kissed her again. My erection was straining to get out of my boxer briefs. She slid her hand down my chest and under my briefs. My breathing hitched as she wrapped her delicate fingers around my shaft. She pumped me slowly and I rested my forehead against hers. I kissed down her face until I got to her neck. I let my tongue slide down it until I reached her nipples. I sucked one into my mouth and twisted the other in between my fingers.

"Oh Edward…"

I pulled off my underwear while she did the same with her shorts and underwear. Seeing her naked again took my breath away.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She pressed her lips to mine as she bucked her hips up at me. I let out a groan and placed myself at her entrance.

"Please Edward… please…" she moaned.

I slid in slowly and I threw my head back in pure ecstasy. I pulled out and pumped back in a bit faster as she let out a soft moan. I kept a slow and steady rhythm as I made love to her. All my emotions were funneled into showing her how much she meant to me. I needed her to feel it.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I went in deeper. Our moans became louder as we got closer.

"Bella can you cum with me?"

I rested my forehead on hers again and she nodded pressing her lips to mine. I picked up my tempo and slammed into her harder and harder.

"Edward!"

I lost myself in her as we climaxed together. Instead of collapsing onto her I rolled off to her side and wrapped my arms around her, our bodies slick with sweat. She curled into my chest and her breathing slowed. I rested my hands on her belly and smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"I think I'm falling in love with you. I want to be there for you Bella. Please let me in."

I fell asleep soon after. The next morning when I woke up I alone. I sat up in bed knowing she couldn't of gone far – I mean this was her place after all. I was thankful it was Sunday because it meant that I didn't have to work. Bella's bedroom door swung open and she walked in holding two mugs.

"I brought you some coffee. I didn't know how you took it so I made it like I used to have it."

She handed it to me and I sniffed it.

"Is that cinnamon I smell?"

She blushed and nodded, "I always used to put some in mine. I thought you might like it."

I sipped and let the warm liquid run down my throat. It was the best cup of coffee I had ever tasted. She sat down next to me and rubbed my thigh.

"Are you drinking tea?"

She nodded, "With lemon. It's helps to calm my stomach."

I brushed her hair off her face and behind her shoulder as I pressed a few kisses on her shoulder blade.

She leaned against me, "Tell me I'm not dreaming – that this is real?"

"It's real… I'm here and I have no intention on leaving you unless you kick me out."

She smiled and looked at me, sighing, "Good."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – BPOV**

Can this moment be any more perfect? I thought after Mike had done I would never be able to love again – boy was I wrong.

"Edward I need to know what you thought of what you read."

He sighed, "Well you are really talented, let me tell you that. I mean are you sure you want all this out there for the world to read? What if he comes back?"

"I doubt that. He didn't even know that I had gotten published – he was too busy fucking his now current wife. He was cheating on me since day one. He said he couldn't have kids – so I didn't feel the need to go on birth control. He was always kind of distant with his emotions because that is just who he was."

I sighed, "I just never expected him to… to do that to me. I mean I thought he loved me."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He may have never loved you Bella, but I know I do. I know this is all happening kind of fast but I just need you to know. I want to be open and honest from the start. I think it is something we both need."

I kissed his shoulder, "Thank you."

His fingers rubbed along my belly.

"Are you sure you want all this? It is a big responsibility falling in love with someone who is pregnant with her ex-husband's baby."

"I love you – both of you. Like I said before I'm not leaving unless you kick me out."

There was a knock on her door and Bella quickly threw her robe on and sat down next to me, sipping her tea. Her brother poked his head in – you could see the fury on his face.

"What the hell Bella?"

"It's my life Jasper – deal with it."

"How can you be sure he isn't any better than Mike!"

"I'm sitting right here!"

He glared at Edward. I rested against him, "He loves me Jazz. That is all I need right now."

"I can't stand by and watch you get hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her!"

"Jasper you need to calm down."

I stood and placed a hand on his chest. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes.

"Bella, please just listen to me."

"I am Jasper, but this is what I want. He is what I want."

"You're pregnant. You don't know what you want right now. Your emotions are all screwed up."

I shook my head and reached for the papers I had let Edward read. I handed them to Jasper.

"You and Alice need to read this."

"What is it?"

"The first part of my new book."

His head snapped up, "What?"

"I want you to read it. We will continue this conversation then."

He gripped the papers tightly in his fingers and sighed, "Fine." He managed to slam the door on the way out.

I curled into Edward's chest and let the tears fall.

"It's okay Bella. He'll understand soon enough."

"I was so worried that you wouldn't want to love me after what you read."

"That was exactly the opposite of what happened. I read what he did to you and I knew I had to be the one to show you how you deserved to be loved. How you deserved to be treated and cared for."

I looked up at him. He stared back into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck as his fingers untied my robe. His hands slid to my hips and he lifted me so that I was straddling him. I could feel his erection growing as I rolled my hips into his. He finished taking off the robe and kissed down my neck and shoulder. His fingers twisted and pinched my nipples as I bit down on his shoulder.

He groaned and lifted me again. I slid down easily onto him and froze – perfect.

"Do you have any idea how good you feel inside me?"

"Probably as good as I feel when I'm inside you."

I rested my forehead against his as I worked slowly up and down on him. He placed feather light kisses all over my face as I rode him gently.

"Making love to you is the best feeling I have ever had."

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks and he wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm serious Bella. I have never felt so complete in my whole life. This, what we have here, is everything I have ever wanted in life."

I rested my head on his shoulder as more tears fell from my eyes. He held me close to him as he rolled us over, making him hover over me.

"Look at me Love."

I glanced up – I could see it in his eyes. This was the moment every girl dreams of.

"I only want you Bella. It's you I have been waiting for. Let me be the one you come to for everything. I want to make midnight ice cream runs, hold you while you sleep, love this baby like it's my own… let me love you like you deserve."

I could only nod as I pressed my lips to his. With that he slammed back into me and began pumping hard and fast. The moans escaping my lips were animalistic as he grunted and kissed me over and over. I could feel him sliding in and out and I arched my hips into his, allowing him to go deeper. By the sounds of his moans I knew he was close. He reached down and began rubbing my clit.

"Oh… Edward… mmmm."

"That's it baby. Cum with me."

He frantically pushed in and out a few more times and when he pinched my clit I was a goner. I lost all sense of reasoning and my heart was suddenly filled with every emotion and how much I wanted him in my life.

"I love you!" I screamed as he exploded into me.

He rolled off to my side and I quickly cuddled into his chest. He kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too my Bella."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before I sat up.

"I think I need to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"I don't have anything to wear or to get cleaned up with."

"I have some extra shower supplies lying around here. As for clothes I could easily keep you naked in my room all day."

He chuckled, "Sounds good to me."

I put my robe on and stuck my head out of my bedroom.

"Hey Alice?"

She came bounding down the stairs, "What's up?"

"I need some clothes for Edward to wear today."

She smiled at me, "Not a problem. Give me a minute."

She disappeared only to come back minutes later with socks, underwear, t-shirt, and shorts in hand.

"They are all brand new. I had this feeling yesterday so I went out and bought Jazzy some new clothes only I didn't give him all of them."

I grabbed them from her, "You are a life saver."

She kissed my cheek, "Can we talk later about your book?"

"You read it then?"

She nodded.

"All right. We are going to take a shower."

She went back upstairs, "Don't use all the hot water," she called before disappearing into her room.

I closed my bedroom door and tossed everything at Edward. He just stared at me.

I shrugged, "It's Alice. She knows all."

While showering Edward caressed every part of my body. His fingers roamed along my skin, lingering on my stomach. He pressed his back to mine and kissed my shoulder and he rubbed small circles over my tiny baby bump. I relaxed into his touch.

"This is incredible Love. To see this, feel it."

I nodded and placed my hands over his, "I know. I'm glad I get to share this with you. There isn't anyone else I want to do this with."

"Are you declaring me the father Bella because I would be more than happy to make that commitment?"

I turned around and face him, "I think I am. I don't want anyone else to be the father."

He pressed his lips to mine and I threw my arms around his neck, "So what names are good for you?"

He smiled and kissed me again, "We have plenty of time to figure that out Love."

We rinsed off and I got dressed. It was nearing the middle of the afternoon and I had yet to eat anything so I quickly went to the kitchen and started preparing Jasper's favorite meal – okay I was sucking up a bit.

"What are you making?"

I blushed, "Jasper's favorite."

"Can I help at all?"

I dug through the freezer and pulled out some ground beef, "Defrost this will you?"

He took the package from my hand and I went back to work. About ten minutes later he handed me a plate of unfrozen ground beef. I dumped it into a skillet and began mashing it while it cooked. He simply smiled at me.

"What?"

"You like to cook don't you?"

I nodded, "It is my second favorite thing to do besides writing."

His crooked smiled dazzled me and I had to blush.

"I love when you blush."

I blushed deeper and he chuckled. He came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I could get use to this."

"Me too."

"Why are you making Jasper's favorite meal?"

"Because I want him to forgive me."

"Bella you should be the one forgiving him, not the other way around. You did nothing wrong. You followed your heart and he criticized you."

"I know but he is my twin brother and I love him. He was the one who found me after what Mike did."

"I didn't read that…"

"I didn't give you the whole book. It's not done yet but the chapters I let you read, along with Alice and Jasper, those ones are complete and I am not going to change them."

"So he found you?"

"I blacked out while it was happening. When I woke up the next day I called him immediately. I only said, 'I need you,' and he said, 'I'm coming.' He was here a few hours later. He cleaned me up. I never told him what happened only that I wanted a divorce. Alice moved in three weeks later. Her apartment lease was up and it just made sense for her to be here with me – I was a wreck."

"I would have been here for you – had I known you."

"So you could've fallen in love with me sooner?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Bella?"

I turned to face Jasper who was holding Alice's hand in my kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Edward, Alice can you manage to not burn supper?"

Alice rolled her eyes but Edward chuckled. Jasper took my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. He handed me back the paper copy of my new book, "Is this all true?"

I only nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or better yet why didn't you press charges against him?"

"Jazz – dad is a cop remember? I know how they handle these kinds of cases. He would have pled it was mutual because I was his wife."

"But he was cheating on you – we could have used that against him."

"I know. I just didn't want to deal with any of it all right?"

He nodded, "So then you're dating Edward?"

I smiled, "I love him."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. He loves you too."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I was so critical about you two. I mean I'm dating your best friend, who am I to criticize you who you date."

I nodded again.

He grabbed my hands, "You're my twin sister and I love you. I'm not going to say that I'm not worried because I am, but I know you wouldn't be in this relationship if you weren't ready."

"He told me earlier that he wants to take responsibility for this."

I rested my hands on my stomach and Jasper only nodded.

"He's a good guy. I'm really looking forward to getting to know him."

"He's amazing – so caring and easy to get along with."

He stood, "Shall we?"

I nodded, "I was making your favorite for supper, just as long as Edward and Alice didn't destroy it."

We made our way back to the kitchen and Alice stomped over towards me.

"He wouldn't let me help!"

I laughed as Alice glared at Edward.

"After she told me she ruined macaroni and cheese I decided that I should take over."

"I was ten!"

"Well you didn't tell me that!"

She pouted some more and I took reign of the kitchen again, "Relax. I'm cooking now so all three of you can go to the living room."

He kissed my cheek and followed Alice and Jasper over to the couch. I waited for the drilling to start.

"So how long have you lived in Pittsburgh?"

"About a year."

"What made you move out here from Seattle?"

"My sister lives here."

"And?"

"After my wife died I couldn't live in Seattle anymore. I didn't want to have to drive by the crash site on the way to work everyday anymore."

"How long were you married?"

"It would have been seven years…"

"Jasper!"

"No... it's fine Bella. We were high school sweethearts."

"And you have always wanted to be a personal trainer?"

"Not really, but during my senior year I knew someone who struggled with obesity. I just wanted to change their life – so I decided to make that my lifetime commitment. I don't want to brag but I am really good at what I do. I have some amazing success stories. It feels good to know that I have changed some people's lives."

"What was your first impression of Bella?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded, "Does love at first sight sound corny? I mean she was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on this cute pink spandex workout out fit. She was a tad on the thin side but after talking with her she surprised me by saying that she wanted to change that."

"What is her best physical feature?"

Edward smiled widely and glanced at me, "Well right now – her baby bump. I love to run my hands over it."

I felt myself blush as Jasper looked at me and smiled. He put a thumbs-up towards me and I laughed.

"Does this mean you okay our relationship oh dear brother?"

He nodded, "You hurt her though and I won't hold anything back. You will pay."

Edward nodded and stood up. He walked back over to me and leaned against the counter, "Can I help?"

"You can get out the plates – it's all done."

We ate supper talking in mindless chatter. Edward held my hand on the table the whole time. Alice and Jasper did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen as I went to sit at my computer. I pulled up my new book and sighed.

Edward rested his hands on my shoulders, "Can I read your other two books?"

I blushed and reached below my desk. I pulled out the books and handed them to him.

"Do you think I could get the author's signature?"

He smiled down at me. How could I refuse that smile?

"You know you are the only person with my true signature. The other copies I signed in my pen name."

"Why?"

"Because that was how I did the book signings. I couldn't go on a book tour because I want to keep my true identity a secret."

"Well then I will have to guard these two books with my life."

I giggled, "You'd better."

He tossed the books on my bed behind him and kneeled down in front of me taking my face into his hands.

"How about I just guard you with my life instead?"

I pressed my lips to his and nodded.

"I seriously hope I can do my job tomorrow."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about. There is a strict no dating clients rule."

"Oh. Should I have Emmett be my trainer?"

"Ha, yeah right."

"He is your best friend."

"Who nailed my sister in the gym during after hours. He is the reason that rule exists. He got suspended for awhile because of it too."

"Okay which machines do I need to avoid?"

"Already taken care of."

"I could just talk with Victoria. Besides it is my decision who I want as my trainer."

"Maybe that would help. Come in at half past nine – see what you can do. But you do realize she will be watching us like a hawk if you tell her."

"Fine with me. Maybe it will help me so I can behave myself."

"We'll just have to keep our physical relationship for after hours – here."

"Sounds like you will be over a lot?"

"That all right with you?"

"I don't want you to leave now."

"I have to. I have some things I need to get done, but I will pack a bag and I will spend the week with you, deal?"

I nodded. He kissed my lips and grabbed the books off my bed. I walked him to the door, kissing him one final time before he left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – EPOV**

I hated leaving her – I really did. I wanted her to curl into my chest all night long but there were things I needed to do at my place. First of all I had to call my mom. My phone was dead because I didn't have my charger with me at Bella's and I knew she had tried to call me.

I decided to clean out my fridge because I knew I wouldn't be using it. I had no food anyway because I had planned on going shopping today – so much for that. I did all my laundry and while I waited for the last load to dry I called my mom.

"Edward! So good to hear your voice."

"Hey mom, sorry my phone died and I didn't have my charger."

"It's okay sweetie. So what have you been up to?"

Banging the most amazing woman in the world who happens to be someone I am training. Oh and she's three months pregnant with her ex-husbands baby, who raped her before she filed for divorce.

"Nothing. Just work – per usual."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Well I talked with Rose."

Shit!

"She said something about you having a date?"

I swallowed – damn it Rose.

"Oh yeah. One of my clients took me out for lunch. She was just thanking me."

"Rose made it sound like something more."

I had to call my sister.

"Crap mom, my last load of laundry is done, can I call you back in like five minutes?"

"Don't think you are getting out of this conversation Edward Anthony."

"I know I just want to fold my clothes. I will call you back right after – promise."

"If not I'm calling you."

"Okay, bye."

I hit end and immediately dialed Rose's number.

"Hello brother dear."

"What in the hell did you blab to mom? Better yet what did Emmett tell you about me and Bella?"

She laughed, "I wondered when she was going to drill you. Relax I told her you had lunch with a friend."

"Well she thinks there was something more to that conversation."

"Well wasn't there? Didn't you go there after work yesterday and are just now getting home?"

"How did you… never mind."

"Edward you might as well tell her. She is going to know soon enough."

"Bella's had it rough. She's freaking three months pregnant with her ex-husband's baby Rose."

"You know they don't care about all that. Are you happy?"

"Extremely."

"Well then that is all that matters."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Now call mom back will you?"

"Ugh. You can be such a pain. Tell Emmett I will see him tomorrow."

"How did you know he was here?"

"I can hear him breathing Rose."

She laughed, "Bye."

I hung up and quickly dialed my mom back. She answered on the first ring.

"Okay spill."

I chuckled, "Her name is Bella. She is a writer and works from home. She lives across from the gym, which is how I met her actually. You see I have been working with her six days a week. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, only I didn't act on anything until recently. It all started this last week when she came in. She was so sick and had no energy. I ended up practically carrying her back to her apartment."

"Oh no. Is she all right?"

"She's fine – just pregnant. She recently got divorced from her ass of a husband. He raped her mom – raped her."

"That poor thing."

"Well turns out she is just now starting to put herself back together. She lost a bunch of weight because she was so miserable. He lied to her for five years. Turns out he is already remarried to his long time girlfriend and he has three sons."

"Wow."

"I know. But I don't care about her past. I love her. She's letting me be apart of her life even with all my baggage."

"You told her then… about Tanya?"

"Everything. We have no secrets from one another. I kind of spent last night with her."

"I am so happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks mom. It feels good. I feel so light – so loved."

"What about the baby?"

"She isn't going to tell him. She is working on taking her mother's maiden name so he can't contact her at all. She wants me to be the father and I am more than happy to accept that responsibility."

"You mean I am going to be a grandmother?"

"You betcha momma!"

She screamed, "Finally!"

I laughed.

"You have to bring her to Seattle!"

"I will do my best."

"I love you."

"Love you too mom."

I snapped my phone shut and laid down on my bed. Then my laundry buzzed. I finished the rest of the things I wanted to get done and packed my bag for a week. I went to bed absolutely exhausted but excited that I would get to see Bella in only seven short hours.

My alarm went off about two hours later and I rolled over and shut it off. I should have gone to bed before three. I got up and got dressed. I was going to be late today so I texted Em.

_Grab me a coffee will ya? I'm running late._

_Already done. See you when you get here. Oh and I made it a large – figured you would need it._

_You're the best._

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Yep, late by ten minutes. I strolled in and sank down in my office chair. Emmett handed me the coffee.

"Bless you."

"You look exhausted."

I nodded as I sipped my coffee, "I am."

"Well Bella will take care of that tonight I am sure."

I glared at him, "You know my mother prying into my love life is all your damn fault."

He smiled.

"If you wouldn't have told Rose, she wouldn't have told mom."

"You expected to keep that little beauty a secret from your sister so she wouldn't tell your mom?"

I shrugged, "I didn't expect her to find out so quickly."

"Hey even though she lives in Seattle she still knows everything that is going on with your life."

"You know she is happy about being a grandmother."

Emmett choked, "Rose's pregnant?"

"No idiot – Bella is."

He looked at me, "But it's not yours."

"Might as well be."

"Wow you really love her."

"More than you know."

I finished my coffee just in time for Kate and Garrett. I had them start on the bike.

"So you and Bella huh?"

I shrugged at Kate and she simply smiled.

"She's so wonderful. Sweetest person I have ever met."

"Oh I know that."

"You love her don't you?"

I smiled at her and she clapped her hands, "Good! Now I don't have to play match-maker."

I chuckled.

"I was going to hook you two up anyway. You just seem right for one another."

"Why thank you."

"What is she going to do about her situation?"

"She plans on keeping the baby."

"You support this?"

I nodded, "She wants me to take full responsibility for the baby anyway and I am more than happy to do so."

"You're a good man Edward."

"Thank you Garrett. My father raised me right."

"I bet he's really proud of you."

I nodded, "Think so. I know my mother is sure happy about this. She has been worried about me… with my wife's passing and all."

"You deserve to be happy again."

"Thank you. So does Bella."

I led them to the weights and we did various exercises with those and the balls. They were getting really good. I would have to create a new workout regime soon for them. As they were stretching Garrett spoke again.

"Take care of her Edward. She really deserves to be loved. Mike never appreciated her. You know in the five years they lived next door he never once said hi or stopped over. I can't believe she married him."

"Well I promise to stop over and say hi when I see you sir."

He clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Good man."

They left and I went back to my office and grabbed the mug I kept on my desk. I went to the break room and poured myself another cup of coffee. I went back to my office and Emmett was in there waiting for me.

"How was your session?"

He smiled, "Good. Some scrawny kid who wants to bulk up."

"Well it's a good thing you're working with him then."

"How's yours?"

"Good. I really like Kate and Garrett. You know they live next to Bella?"

"That's convenient."

"Shut up Emmett. They are really nice and they work hard."

"Do they approve of you and her?"

I nodded and smiled. I glanced at the clock – it was almost half past nine.

Emmett followed my eyes, "What Bella coming in early or something?"

I shook my head, "She's coming in to tell Victoria about us."

"But dude! The rule!"

"That's why she is telling her. We figure it is better off if she knew up front – unlike you and my sister who she caught in the cardio cinema after closing one night."

"Totally worth it though."

"Yeah that's my sister you are drooling over!"

"Sorry Ed man but she is smoking in bed."

I put my hands over my ears and walked out. I went into the locker room to think. I shut the last bathroom stall and sat down. I just sat there and thought about everything.

Would Victoria fire me? Would I get suspended like Emmett? Would Victoria give Bella another personal trainer?

I finally stood up and went back to my office. Emmett was still there.

"Victoria wants to see you in her office."

I drank the rest of my coffee in one gulp, "Great…"

"She didn't seem mad bro. She just wanted to see you."

It was now a quarter till ten – there was no doubt in my mind what this was about. I went to her office and knocked as I walked in. Bella smiled up at me and patted the chair next to her. I took her and stared at my feet.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Relax Edward you are not on trial here."

I glanced up at her and she was smiling.

"So I still have my job?"

"You think I am going to fire my best trainer because he fell in love with a client?"

I nodded, "You made that rule."

"Yeah so there wouldn't be any more sex going on after hours in the gym. Edward you can't help who you fall in love with."

"So I can still work with Bella then?"

She nodded, "But I will be keeping a close eye on you two. Keep it PG out there."

Bella smiled at me, "Well I'll try Victoria."

They both laughed and I stood, red-faced and all.

"Ready for your workout Bella?"

She nodded and stood. She followed me to the Cardio Cinema and we both got on ellipticals. After about fifteen minutes we moved to the free weights. She went to reach for the weights at the same time I did and I let my hand linger on hers. She glanced at me and smiled. She lifted the weights and did some bicep curls staring at me.

"Do you have your bag?"

"Packed it last night Love."

"I like when you call me that. I don't have any pet names for you though. You don't look like a Ed or Eddie at all."

I dropped my eyes, "Tanya used to call me Eddie."

"Anything else she used to say that I should avoid?"

I shook my head, "No."

"I kind of like Sweetie."

"My mom calls me that."

"Duly noted then."

I chuckled.

"I'll figure one out soon enough."

I directed her arms in another direction, "Try it this way. It works this muscle right here."

I let my fingers drag along her arm muscles before pulling away. She smiled at me and continued working on her arms. I glanced over and caught Victoria looking at us. She turned around and went back to her office when she noticed I caught her staring. Bella finished her workout and I helped her stretch.

"So I will see you soon?"

"I just need to do a little bit of paperwork in my office. I got here late this morning so I couldn't do it then and Emmett has been bugging me all morning as well."

"That's fine. I guess I will just have to take a shower by myself."

She pretended to pout.

"Bella I will be about ten minutes okay?"

She nodded, "Well then I will go to the locker room in the mean time."

I jogged into my office and got to work. I had all my paperwork done in seven minutes. She met me outside my office a few minutes later, smiling at me.

"Ready?"

I nodded. I grabbed her hand as soon as we were outside. I pulled her towards my vehicle and she let out an audible gasp.

"You drive this?"

"Yeah. I treated myself when I moved here."

"But this is a 2010 Cadillac SXR V6 Turbo with all-wheel drive!"

My mouth dropped open. She blushed.

"What I like cars?"

"Would you like to take it for a spin?"

This time her mouth dropped open, "Seriously?"

I tossed her the keys. She climbed in and adjusted everything.

"I may never give you your keys back by the way."

I shrugged, "It's fine. Someone has to drive you to the hospital though."

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at me. She whipped through the streets ease and I sat back and smiled at her.

"I love you."

I chuckled, "You love my SUV."

She giggled, "But I love you too."

"She then pulled into her parking garage."

"Bella?"

"What I have an extra space I never use because I don't have a car."

"You have three parking places with your apartment?"

"Edward it's actually a townhouse and I technically have four."

"Wow."

"I know, but I pay through the nose for it so it's worth it."

She pulled into the spot with ease and sat back, stroking the wheel with her fingertips.

"Thanks for letting me drive your SUV… that was fun."

I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – BPOV**

Here he was kissing me in his fucking fantastic Cadillac. I jumped over the center console and straddled him. He let the seat fall back as we continued kissing passionately. He groaned into my mouth as his hands slid up the front of my shirt.

"God Bella I want you so badly."

"Then take me."

"Here? Now?"

I only nodded as I peeled off my shirt and sports bra. He grabbed my hips and forced them down onto his erection.

"Feel what you do to me?"

I nodded as I explored his neck with my mouth. My hands were working at his shorts. He placed his hands on my face and held me so he could look at me.

"Bella you are going to have to move to the back seat."

I smiled and hurled myself into the soft leather of his back seat. I pulled off my shorts and underwear before he could even straighten up the passenger's side front seat. When he turned around his eyes filled with lust. He took in a sharp breath and pulled off his own t-shirt before climbing back and on top of me.

He stared down at me, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are – laying here waiting for me?"

I felt myself blush.

"And that fucking blush is enough to drive me wild."

He pressed his lips to mine and he slid a finger into me. I bucked my hips and moaned into his mouth. I reached under his shorts and grabbed his erection. I began pumping him slowly and I noticed that when I tightened my grip around his shaft he would increase the speed of his fingers inside me.

"Jesus… Love… I'm so close."

"Me too Baby… Don't stop."

Our breathing became erratic as our tempos increased. I could feel it building inside me as Edward slid a second finger inside of me. I tightened my grip around him and he moaned into my mouth as he kissed me again.

"Let go baby."

I felt him squirt his load all over my hand and boxer briefs as his forehead collapsed against mine. He put his thumb against my clit and I screamed his name as my muscles tightened around his fingers and my orgasm overtook my body. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up as well as my hand. He pulled off his shorts and hovered over me.

"That's the first of many times I am going to hear you scream my name Isabella."

He slid into me with ease and I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow him to go deeper. He frantically began pounding into me and I could feel my muscles tightening around him.

"You are mine now. I'm never letting you go – _ever_!"

His voice was deep and menacing and I threw my arms around his neck forcing him to bring his lips to mine.

"I want you to scream my name again Love. I need to hear it roll off your lips as I pound into you and bring you to another orgasm."

I could only nod as I brought my hips up to meet his thrusts. I nearly went right there but he slowed his pace.

"When I am done fucking you I am going to worship your body in the most sensual bubble bath experience of your life. Then I am going to fuck you again on the bathroom floor and again on the counter. I want you to watch yourself as I bring you into ecstasy. Then I am going to carry you to _our_ bed where I am going to make sweet love to you all night long."

He slammed back into me and it happened – I screamed his name. Edward made good on his promises too. After getting redressed and scurrying quickly up to my apartment I had yet to start the water when he sauntered into my bathroom stark naked. I nearly fainted right there. That was the first time we had tried anal sex. It was uncomfortable at first but completely worth it when his cock filled me from behind and fingers in the front bringing me to the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced.

The bathroom floor was erotic. He laid down a few towels and banged me from behind before flipping me over and letting me ride him. He wasted no time in pressing me against my bathroom counter where I did indeed watch my eyes roll back into my head and this goofy grin spread across my face as I screamed his name – again. We finally took a break to get something to eat. I quickly heated up the leftovers and just as I had finished eating he carried me to my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind us.

All night long – I lost count, but I think experiencing more than fifteen orgasms with the same man in a twelve hour period had to be a record of some sort. When we were exhausted enough to fall asleep I curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I had never felt so comfortable in my entire life. I woke up the next morning at the sound of my alarm set for a quarter after nine. I smiled at the note as I flicked the alarm off.

_My dearest Bella – I had to go to work at an ungodly hour and couldn't bear to wake you. You fulfilled some of my most deepest desires yesterday and last night and I want nothing more than to keep on fulfilling those with only you. Maybe I can help you complete some of yours as well. I understand if you are unable to make it in to the gym this morning but I will miss you every second that I am away from you._

_All my Love is yours – Edward_

I reread the note over and over. In no time flat I had scarfed down some breakfast and gotten dressed. Not going to lie I was pretty sore but it was so worth it to see his eyes roll back into his head as I brought him to his orgasm last night. The way my name rolled off his lips made my knees go weak. I knew that I had some serious writing to do when I got home today.

I glanced at the clock – shit I was going to be late! I laced up my shoes and bolted to the elevator. It was taking forever so I ran down to the end of the hallway. I hopped down the stairs as fast as I could. On the last flight I caught my toe against my heel and I tumbled forward. I felt my face smash up against the concrete steps as I rolled down the last ten steps.

I knew I was bleeding because I could smell it.

I tried to move my body but sheer pain shot through me as I tried to move my right leg. I hoisted myself up flinching as I heard the crunching of the bones in my left wrist. I gagged but contained myself, focusing on breathing through my mouth. I propped myself up on the wall and reached for my phone. It wasn't that far out of my reach. I winced at the tenderness in my ribs as I leaned over to grab it.

I flipped it open and dialed Edward's cell – reaching his voicemail. I mumbled into the phone right as I passed out.

*****EPOV*****

My shift had just ended and I was anxious to get back to Bella. I laughed when she didn't show up at ten – I knew she would be too sore. Maybe we should dial back on the sex for a while? Or not. God she was smoking in bed and in every other was. She was attractive, sexy, smart, funny, and easy to get along with. I was in love with her there was no doubt about that.

I grabbed my cell and keys and headed across the street. The elevator dinged and I stepped out onto her floor. I used the extra key she had given me and opened the door. I noticed her bowl in the sink – good she was up. I walked into her bedroom and didn't see her. I went through every room in the house and she wasn't anywhere.

Shrugging I went to see if she had taken my car out for a spin – it was still in its spot. I pulled out my cell and noticed I had a new voicemail. I listened carefully as Bella's voice rang through my ears.

"Stairs… fell… help…"

I felt the blood drain from my face. I raced back to her floor using the elevator and made my way to the stairwell listening to her message again and again. There was a large crash at the end of the message right before the line went dead and message cut off. I got to the stairwell and leaned over the edge. I didn't see anything so I went down a few flights. I kept leaning over to see if she was anywhere and she wasn't. Then I saw her.

"Bella!"

I completely skipped the last ten steps feeling the snap in my ankle as I did so – fucking great. I dialed 911 immediately.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My girlfriend – she's pregnant – she fell down the stairs. There's so much blood and she's not conscious."

"Is she breathing sir?"

I watched her chest rise and fall – thank god.

"Yes."

"I need to know where you are."

I prattled off Bella's address. I crawled to the doorway and flung it open shoving my shoe into the jam to keep it open.

"You need to stay calm. Go out front so the emergency personnel can find you."

"I can't. I kind of broke my ankle jumping down a flight of stairs to get to her. I've opened the door to the side of the building though."

"Stay with me – they are on their way."

I propped the phone in between my shoulder and head so I could work on Bella. There was so much blood. Her right leg was completely twisted the wrong way and her face was smashed up with some pretty deep cuts. I pulled her hair off her face and fixed her ponytail. I gently shook her shoulders and she didn't respond. I could hear the sirens.

"Sir I can hear the sirens. Are you going to be all right?"

"Thank you."

I hung up and dialed Jasper.

"Hey Edward what's up?"

"Jasper you need to call Alice and get to the hospital now."

"What, why?"

"I just found Bella at the bottom of the stairs in your building. She's been here since ten man. She is breathing but not responding. The ambulance is almost here."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. There is so much blood."

"Are you all right?"

"I think I broke my ankle getting to her but I'm fine. She's just… it's bad."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up as the paramedics rushed in. I tried to get out of the way but my ankle was making it difficult to do that. Someone helped me up and held me up right.

"Are you all right sir?"

I shook my head, "I think I broke my ankle."

"How long has she been here?"

"Since ten. I was at work… I didn't hear my phone."

Tears fell down my face as they rolled Bella onto her back. They slapped on a neck brace and a stretcher was brought in.

"She's pregnant!"

Everyone stared at me – the blood – I knew she had lost the baby. I crumbled into a paramedics arms as he held me up. I was starting to lose it. My breathing sped up and everything was swirling around me. The paramedic pulled me outside and put me into the ambulance. They loaded Bella seconds later. I reached out for her hand and held it the whole way to the hospital.

As soon as we got there Bella was whisked away from me as I fought against whoever was holding me back from going with her.

"Sir! Sir! She needs to be taken care of and so do you."

I looked around hoping to see Jasper and Alice – nothing.

"Are you family?"

I shook my head, "Boyfriend. Her brother is on his way."

I was handed off to a nurse with a wheelchair. I plunked down into it and let my tears fall. I was brought into an exam room at the same time I heard Jasper screaming for me.

"Edward?"

"Jasper! Alice! In here!"

They bolted in my room, "Where is she?"

"I don't know! They brought me here. They wouldn't let me go with her."

Alice rushed to my side and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"You need to calm down – both of you. Jasper, go find a nurse and see what is going on. With you being family they will tell you more. I will stay here with Edward."

"She lost the baby…"

Silence.

"There was so much blood and when I told them she was pregnant I could see it in their eyes."

Alice embraced me and I cried into her shoulder.

"I need my parents. I need Rose!"

"Sshhh. It's okay. Just relax and give me your phone. I will call everyone."

I handed it to her and she positioned herself next to me on the examination table. She wound her fingers with mine and it immediately calmed me. I rested myself up against her.

"Hello this is Alice Brandon. I'm a friend of your sons."

She giggled, "Oh no – I'm not his girlfriend but that is the reason I am calling Mrs. Cullen."

She listened intently for a minute.

"Okay Esme. I don't want to frighten you but I am currently sitting next to Edward at Allegheny General Hospital. He is fine – just a broken ankle – but his girlfriend, my best friend, fell down the stairs at our apartment complex this morning. We don't know her condition but Edward found her – it's pretty serious."

She nodded and glanced at me a couple times.

"All right. I will keep you updated with texts via Edward's cell as well as mine."

She hung up and quickly dialed the next person. I could hear Rose through the phone.

"Way to call me on my birthday ass wipe!"

"Um… is this Rosalie Cullen?"

"Yes, who the hell is this?"

"My name is Alice Brandon. I am currently sitting next to your ass wipe of a brother at Allegheny General Hospital."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Broken ankle. It's actually Bella. She fell down a flight of stairs."

"I will be right there."

"Make sure you bring Emmett. Edward needs him right now too."

"Have you called our parents?"

"Just hung up with your mom actually."

"And just who are you again?"

"I'm Bella's best friend and I also happen to be dating her twin brother."

"Gotcha. We will be there soon."

She shut my phone and gripped it tightly. She rested against me and we waited. My phone buzzed about half an hour later – the same time Rose and Emmett walked into my room. I had yet to see a doctor.

Rose wrapped her arms around me, "Have we heard anything yet?"

"No Jasper is trying to find out – he is her brother."

Rose nodded and took Alice's seat next to me. Alice hopped to Emmett's side. He dwarfed her four foot ten frame. She held out her hand, "I'm Alice."

"Emmett. So bro how's the ankle?"

I shrugged, "I can't really feel it?"

"Have they given you anything for it?"

I shook my head and that was all it took. Rosalie charged out of the room and I could hear her yelling at anyone who would listen.

"He's in there with no pain medication, his girlfriend is only god knows where in the hospital because you people won't tell him anything and he has a broken ankle for fuck's sake! Do something about it will you?"

She walked back and sat down next to me again. I rested my head on her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around me.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Alice whispered.

I knew Rose was fighting to hide her smile and she stroked my hair with her fingers. It was extremely calming. My phone buzzed again and Alice flipped it open and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Your parent's plane just took off for Pittsburgh."

"Good thing dad has connections huh?"

Rose laughed this time and continued rubbing my scalp. Emmett sat on the floor in the corner and Alice continued leaning up against the wall. A few minutes passed and finally a nurse walked in. She had me sit back and extend my leg out. She carefully rolled off the sock and rolled my pant leg up.

My eyes bulged at the sight of my ankle. It was huge – a good three times its normal size. The nurse also looked stunned. She quickly exited and came right back in towing a doctor by the arm. He quickly looked at my ankle and his eyes went wide.

"Let's get him to x-ray stat."

"Bout time," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"I need someone to fill out some medical records for him."

Rose grabbed the chart from the nurse and sighed as I was wheeled out of the room. As she was wheeling me down the hall I saw Jasper.

"Edward! You okay man?"

"Look at my ankle Jasper. How do you think I am? Anything yet?"

He shook his head. I just got off the phone with our dad and he is trying to get a flight out here. I grabbed his hand.

"Hang in there man. Everyone is in my room if you want company. My sister and Emmett showed up and my parents are also on their way."

"Thanks Edward. For everything."

"Let me know if you hear anything."

He nodded as the nurse wheeled me towards the elevator.

"You ever seen an ankle this bad?"

She smiled at me, "Well one that is simply broken no."

I nodded, "Figures."

She laughed and we exited the elevator. The x-ray was quick and the nurse wheeled back to my room. Jasper was in there this time. He shook his head as I lifted myself back up on the table – with Emmett's help.

"Edward I just spoke with your mom again."

"And?"

"They will be here in about eight hours."

I nodded. Emmett eventually called Victoria and told her we probably wouldn't be in the rest of the week. She wanted him to keep in touch as soon as she knew anything. Alice went back to the apartment to get some things for everyone and she came back with a suitcase and a huge bag of take out. About an hour later the doctor walked in with my x-ray.

"All right Edward. I hate to have to tell you this but you need surgery. You did a number on your ankle and it needs some pins and screws in it to get it back together."

I nodded, "When?"

"As soon as a surgery room opens up."

Before he left Jasper reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Can you please find out anything on my sister for us?"

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Whitlock."

"I'll see what I can do."

Jasper sighed, "Thank you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – APOV**

As the doctor left Edward rested his head in his hands. He was completely miserable not knowing about Bella. I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Edward. You don't know Bella like I do."

Jasper nodded, "Her coordination problems lead back to her early days. I think she has broken her wrists and arms so many times from falling that I lost count by the time she was ten. Dad always joked he was going to put her in a plastic bubble someday."

Edward smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. A different doctor came back in – he looked really young.

"Are you Jasper Whitlock?"

Jasper nodded, "Okay. She's still in surgery. Her leg was severely broken and so was her left wrist. She has fractured ribs and bruises covering 90% of her body. We've stitched up her face and there were no signs of internal bleeding. But I'm afraid she did lose her baby."

Edward started sobbing quietly and Rose wrapped her arms around him, "Sshhh Edward. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine."

The doctor glanced at Edward then back to Jasper, "I'm so sorry but that's all I know right now."

"Any idea on when she will be out of surgery?"

"Depends on how many screws and pins it takes to put her leg back together."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'm sorry." And with that he left us all standing there. Edward was still crying in Rose's arms and Jasper sunk to the floor. I couldn't move – couldn't function. We all stayed that way until another doctor came in.

"Edward, we're ready for you in surgery."

Rose went into mom mode rather quickly.

"How long is the surgery? Will we be able to see him right after? How many times have you done this procedure? How long will he need to stay in the hospital?"

The doctor simply smiled.

"About an hour, depending on the damage. Yes, once he is in his room and out of recovery – only one family member is allowed in recovery. Lost count and maybe a day or two."

Rose let go of the protective hold she had on Edward. She kissed his forehead, "I'll be there when you wake up."

He nodded and the doctor wheeled him off. We moved ourselves into the surgical waiting area and ate a little bit of the takeout I had gotten.

"What all did you grab at the apartment?"

I sighed, "I have clothes for all six of us along with some cards, magazines and phone chargers."

I leaned into Jasper and he kissed my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We waited a good hour and a half before a doctor came out calling for Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Here!"

"Your sister is in recovery if you would like to see her now."

He nodded and followed the doctor back behind the double doors. About twenty minutes later he came out with a calm look on his face. He sat down next to me.

"She's still out of it. She has patches all over her face and her wrist and leg have a cast on them. They are moving her to the sixth floor. I've asked for a large room so that Edward can be placed in there with her once he is out of surgery."

"Can you do that?"

"Well I did it. Demanded it actually."

"Should we go up there yet?"

"Why don't you two go on up. We will wait here until we know about Edward. I will send Emmett up when he gets out of surgery."

Jasper and I nodded and stood. We got to the elevator and made our way up to what would soon be Bella and Edward's room. We walked into a rather large room. There were a few nurses helping to get Bella situated in her new bed. Jasper and I took a seat on the window bench that spanned the length of the room.

That was when I got my first look at her. She had a breathing tube in still which was breathing for her and there were machines all over the place. One monitored her heart rate while another monitored her breathing. She was on a morphine drip and Jasper was right about how she looked. I couldn't stare too long because my heart dropped into my stomach – why always Bella?

We weren't in there very long when Emmett came up.

"He just got out of surgery. Rose is with him now and he should be up soon. Apparently he was in a lot of pain so they are working on fixing that."

He sat down next to us and glanced up at Bella.

"He's not going to take this very well."

"What do you mean?"

"He loves her so much. He is going to beat himself up over the fact that he wasn't there for her. He almost called in today. He said so when he showed up at work. He said it took all his will power to leave her sleeping in that bed."

"Well as soon as Bella wakes up she will quickly reassure him that this is not his fault."

He nodded and sighed. A nurse came in and checked Bella's vitals before disappearing. About half an hour later Edward was wheeled in and transferred to his bed. He was also still out of it but he didn't have the breathing tube so we had to listen to him mumble.

"Bel…"

Rose was by his side, "Sshhh. You need to rest. You can see her when you are more coherent."

He nodded and quickly dozed off. She sat on the edge of his bed and glanced at Bella.

"How'd it go?"

"The doctor said he shattered his ankle – worst case he had ever seen. They had to completely reconstruct it. They actually took a couple pieces of bone from his hip. It is all put together now but he won't be able to put any weight on it for eight weeks. Then he can start applying very little pressure. It could be a full six months before he can even walk by himself without the use of a cane."

Emmett quickly walked over and pulled Rose into his chest, "It'll be okay. He'll get through this."

"Why him? First Tanya now this! He can never catch a break."

"Relax Rose. Your mom and dad will be here in about five hours. Everything will be fine."

"You know he talked with me the other morning about all this. He was so happy with her. You should have heard him talk about how excited he was to be a father – how excited his mom was when she found out she was going to be a grandma. This was everything to him and I know he will do everything in his power to ensure that Bella is happy and healthy. Above all else he loves her so much."

All of us were shocked at Emmett's speech. It came from his heart. I had to give the big guy a smile – he truly was a big tEddie bear when he wanted to be. He pulled Rose off Edward's bed and over to the chair that was in the corner of the room. It was getting really late and all of us were exhausted. There was no way we were leaving any time soon – they would have to drag us out by our ears before we left and we wouldn't go without a fight.

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Edward moaning and thrashing around. I went to his side and shook his shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Alice?"

"Are you all right? Do you need anything?"

"God it hurts so bad."

"Your ankle?"

He shook his head, "My heart."

I crawled over the railing and laid down next to him. I pressed my cheek against his forehead and held his hand.

"It'll be okay. She's right next to you, you know."

"How is she?"

"It's hard to say. She has so many machines, wires, and tubes connected to her."

"This is all my fault."

"No it's not. Don't you think that for one second you hear me? I know you feel guilty about going to work but you had to. Bella was coming to see you – to work out and she tripped. It's as simple as that. No one to blame but her lack or coordination."

He nodded and sighed.

"Have you heard anything about my parents?"

I glanced at the clock, "They're plane should have landed about ten minutes ago. I expect we'll be seeing them soon."

"Did you know my dad is a doctor? He will most likely go into doctor mode more than father mode when he gets here. My mom will take your place and hold me."

"Does Bella know about your dad?"

"No. It's really hard to tell people that you come from a lot of money. They tend to look at you differently. Once they find out about the trust fund they don't care about you as a person anymore."

"I'm sorry. Just so you know. Bella, Jasper and I all liked you before we knew you had money."

He smiled, "Good to know."

"It's funny how probably the two riches people in Pennsylvania find each other and they don't even know about one another's financial situation. This one was all love."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know Bella's had two books published?"

"Yeah – she gave me a copy of each, with her original signature might I add – not her pen name."

"Edward those book were and still are on the best sellers list. She's made so much off them. They have been translated into over fifteen languages. She was working on a third part in the series… before the divorce happened. You brought her back to her normal self."

"She didn't tell me all that."

"She is a very talented writer – Mike really never knew about any of it because she wrote under her pen name. She has a separate bank account for all her finances and her dad actually deposits money into her checking each month from that other account so it can't be traced back to her. People have no idea they are rubbing elbows with one of the best young authors this decade."

"I love her so much."

"I know you do. She loves you too you know. It nearly killed her when she found out she was pregnant. You two hadn't actually gotten together yet but I could tell she was worried about what you would think of her."

"I never thought badly of her. If anything I admired how strong she was. She was determined to love that baby no matter what."

"Well all things happen for a reason. At least now she doesn't have any ties to him anymore. You guys can focus on just you and maybe starting a family of your own when you are ready."

He began to drift back to sleep. I climbed out of his bed and kissed his hand.

"Sleep well Edward. Hopefully she will be awake soon."

He dozed off and I looked around the room. Jasper was still sleeping curled on the bench seat while Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped around one another in the chair that was now reclined back. I stood and stretched. I was now wide-awake so I went to the vending machine and grabbed a coffee and granola bar. On my way back upstairs I saw a couple that were arguing with the receptionist desk.

"We've flown over eight hours to see our son! I don't care if it is past visiting hours. I am a doctor for crying out loud!"

I rushed over to them and smiled.

"Carlisle, Esme?"

They froze and turned around to face me. The nurse stared at me.

"I'm Alice I spoke with you on the phone?"

Esme threw her arms around me, "Is he okay?"

"Well he managed to shatter his ankle the worst this hospital has ever seen, but yeah he's fine."

"Where is he?"

"Follow me."

I stuck my tongue out at the nurse as she continued her glare but I turned my back and walked towards the elevator. We got onto the floor and I led them to the room.

"Edward is right inside, as is Bella. Jasper, her brother, made them put them in the same room."

I followed them in as they walked to Edward's bed and stood at the foot. Carlisle was busy reading vitals – Edward had that one right, where Esme simply moved to his side and grabbed his hand – he had that one partially right. I sat down next to Jasper, who was still sleeping, I admired about how he slept through freaking anything.

"How long was his surgery Alice?"

"Almost two hours. They had to use some of his bone from his hip because he completely shattered it. He just woke up about an hour ago and that was why I went downstairs."

I sipped my coffee and Esme sat down next to me. Carlisle took a seat at the end of Edward's bed and they looked at Bella.

"She lost the baby, broke her right leg in three places they said, and she also broke her left wrist. She has several fractured ribs and bruises all over her body. It looks like her face took a lot of the fall as well, but thankfully nothing severe happened there. Edward was the one to find her."

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. No one is. All we do know is that Bella was on her way to go workout with Edward. Our guess is she tripped and fell. She managed to call Edward and leave him a voicemail but he didn't get it until after he got off work. He found her around one – at least that was when he called Jasper."

"How did he break his ankle then?"

"He jumped down a flight of stairs to get to her quicker."

Carlisle suppressed a chuckle, "Sounds like him."

Edward started moaning again then but he didn't really wake up.

"Bella…"

Esme sighed, "He really loves her."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Do we know anything about how she is doing? Why she hasn't woken up yet?"

I shook my head, "They wouldn't tell Jasper much, even though he is her twin brother. Their dad is on his way. His flight is scheduled to land in the morning."

"Well then I am going to go find out what the hell is going on. They might not answer to family but they sure will to a Chief of Surgery."

Esme smiled as her husband huffed and stomped out of the room.

"We are just so happy he's found someone."

"I know what Tanya did to him – Bella went through something rather similar."

"Edward told me what he ex-husband did to her."

I nodded, "None of us knew until recently. She didn't tell anyone – can't really blame her though."

"They've both had their hearts broken then and here they are trying to get their lives back on track and this happens."

"I love Bella – she is the sister I never had. Without her I wouldn't have met her brother who just happens to be the love of my life. I've never seen her so content before. I mean she was devastated when she found out she was pregnant but then Edward comes into the picture and she is smiling more. Then he accepts her and even offers to raise that baby as his own. He has completely mended her broken heart. I have never seen her so happy before."

We continued chatting throughout the early morning. When the sun came up Jasper stirred next to me and sat up.

"How long have you been up?"

"All night. I think I slept a couple hours but then Esme and Carlisle showed up."

"Is my dad here yet?"

"I haven't seen him, no."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Getting everyone breakfast."

Rosalie and Emmett popped up from the recliner and stretched.

"How is he?"

"He only woke up once last night and I talked him back to sleep. Your parent's are getting breakfast around here somewhere."

Rose rummaged through the suitcase and found the clothes I had brought for her. She smiled at me as she headed into the bathroom to change. As soon as she was done Emmett, then Jasper did the same thing. I had changed hours ago. Right as Jasper was coming out of the bathroom Esme and Carlisle walked back into the room holding bagels, donuts and lots of coffee.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh Rose!"

Esme embraced her daughter and Rose began to sob into her shoulder. Carlisle stroked her hair. I grabbed yet another cup of coffee and a donut. Emmett and Jasper followed suit.

"So what do you know dad?" Rose asked when we were all seated eating the donuts and bagels and drinking our coffee.

"Well Edward needs to stay another night. Once he is off his morphine drip for twenty-four hours he can go home. They plan on taking Bella off her drug-induced coma today and removing the breathing tube. They both have quite a long haul in front of them though."

"At least they can do it together."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – EPOV**

I woke up the next morning. I was vaguely aware of the conversation I had with Alice the night before but I couldn't be sure. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at my mother.

"Edward!"

"Mom, you're here."

She stroked my cheek, "Of course I am."

I leaned into her touch and I immediately relaxed. I tried to readjust myself since I had been in the same position for more than fifteen hours. I immediately regretted is as the pain shot up my leg and I cried out in pain. My breathing sped up and I gripped my leg.

"Sweetie, are you all right? What do you need?"

"Dad! I need dad!"

She rushed from the room and came back within seconds pulling my dad along with her.

"Edward what is it?"

"Pain. God it hurts. Make it stop!"

He quickly shoved something in my IV and I could feel the darkness pulling me under. I woke up an hour later to the smell of pizza. I opened my eyes and glanced over at everyone.

"Can I have some of that?"

My dad smiled at me, "Sure thing. Here let me set your bed up."

I froze, "Don't!"

"Edward, it's okay. I have stabilized your leg so you can move around now and it shouldn't hurt."

I nodded slowly as he pressed the button lifting me up. As soon as I was sitting up I was handed a plate with two slices on it and big glass of water on a tray. I drank half the glass before I moved to the pizza. Just as I finished my two slices I was given two more. I smiled and devoured them.

"Careful you might out eat Emmett there big brother."

I smiled up at Rose, "Hey I haven't eaten in like twenty-four hours, give me a break!"

She laughed and sat down on the edge of my bed. I finally really looked at her. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on and she was in a t-shirt and shorts. The worst part was the bags under her eyes and the sadness she was trying to hide by smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry Rose, for everything."

She smiled at me again. I knew I had been forgiven.

I looked around the room until my eyes fell upon Bella. The tears quickly swarmed my eyes and poured down my cheeks. I'd remembered what Alice had told me the night before – I couldn't blame myself but it was hard when she was lying there with tubes and wires coming out from all over her body.

"Don't you dare think about that Edward!"

I nodded towards Alice, "I'm trying."

"Good."

A doctor walked in then and eyed Carlisle before turning towards me.

"How are we today?"

"Better after my dad gave me an emergency dose of pain medication this morning when I tried to sit up and I wanted to rip my leg off it hurt so bad."

He nodded slowly, "Well we are going to start lowering your dosage of the morphine drip, and start giving you oral pain medication. See if we can get this IV off you as well as these heart and breathing monitors."

I nodded, "Good to hear. So I will be able to go home… like tomorrow?"

He smiled, "Looks that way."

"Dr. Cullen do you think you could assist me with removing Ms. Whitlock's breathing tube?"

I watched as my dad stood and walked towards Bella. They unhooked the machine and he pulled the tube out of her. They did a quick check of her vitals then the doctor wheeled the now extra machine from the room. My dad then pushed something into her IV and sat back down.

"She should wake up soon, hopefully."

Just then a frantic man walked into our room and rushed to Jasper.

"Dad!"

"Thank god Jasper! I thought I would never find you guys."

"If you had a cell phone I would have been able to pick you up from the airport or something."

"It's okay. I'm here now. How is she doing?"

He walked over towards Bella and grabbed her hand. My dad stood.

"Mr. Whitlock I am Edward's father and the Chief of Surgery in Seattle."

He glanced at me then looked back to Bella.

"We just removed her breathing tube and we have given her some medication to wake her up from the drug induced coma that they put her in. She broke her right leg in three places, fractured several ribs, and broke her right wrist. There was no internal bleeding and her face looks worse that it really is."

"Sorry. I'm Charlie. It's nice to meet you…"

"Carlisle."

"Carlisle."

He turned around and faced me, "So you're then one Jasper said she fell in love with. It's good to meet you son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too sir, I'm Edward and I hopelessly I love with your daughter. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

He smiled at me, "Well it does make me feel better that you are lying right next to her. Looks like you went to great lengths to save her."

I nodded. He sat down next to Jasper and sighed. The next hour was painful. Going off the morphine drip was hell. I tried not to complain and groan but I was fucking uncomfortable. I was in and out sleeping while everyone talked and went home to change and take showers or whatever. I woke up again and my supper was in front of me. From the smell of it everyone else already ate.

I glanced at Bella – no change. I sighed and began eating. Tonight the hospital put their foot down and allowed only three people to stay with us, well technically two but my dad was staying anyway since he could. In the end Alice and my mom stuck around. Everyone else went home with Jasper and they promised to be back first thing.

My mom was rubbing my arm while I fell asleep when Bella's breathing machine went off. It was erratic and then her heart rate sped up. My dad bolted into the room. I couldn't see what was going on since my dad was hovering over her but then his breathing hitched. My mom and Alice quickly left the room.

"Bella do you know where you are?"

I could see her – it was maddening.

"I'm Dr. Cullen – Edward's father. Relax he's fine. I will let you see him in a moment. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Yes."

Oh god her voice was simply beautiful. My dad handed her a glass of water and she downed it. He chuckled as he took the empty glass from her.

"You've been in a medically induced coma until earlier this afternoon. You broke your right leg, left wrist and you have fractured several ribs so it might hurt to move and well, breath."

"Edward."

"I know. I just need to check something."

I watched his reach forward and then write something down on her chart. He stepped back and nodded his head towards me. Her eyes lit up.

"Edward."

"Love, it's okay I'm fine. I just broke my ankle getting to you."

"How?"

"Jumped down a flight of stairs."

She smiled and my heart grew.

Suddenly she looked at her heart machine and a few tears ran down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away.

"It's okay Love. We can always try for one of our own. I would love to see my child growing inside of you Bella."

She nodded and raised her right hand to wipe her face.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, so much. I thought I had lost you… when I found you."

"If I would have just taken the elevator but after the note you left me I had to see you. I was in a hurry."

"I know, I know. It's okay. I'm here now and I am not leaving you. I will never leave you again Bella."

"You have to work."

"No I don't."

I was about to explain when Alice and my mom walked back in. Alice flew towards Bella and stroked her hair.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I though I'd lost you. I just got off the phone with your dad and Jasper. They will be here in the morning. Oh and this is Edward's mother, Esme."

"I'm so very pleased to meet you dear. You just relax now. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

Bella nodded and turned back towards me, "We'll finish this conversation later Baby."

I blushed at my new pet nickname, "Anything Love."

*****BPOV*****

I had made him blush – still got it. I loved him so much and to see him next to me in his own hospital bed, why did I always do this to myself. I fell asleep that night to Alice holding my hand. When I woke up in the morning my dad was the one holding my hand.

"Dad!"

He stood up and cupped my face carefully in his hands, "Thank goodness you're all right Bella."

"Dad, I'm so sorry about all this. It must have cost you a fortune to fly out here like this."

"Don't worry about, you can pay me back."

I smiled, ouch.

"Are you all right?"

"It hurts to breath, smile and move… I've been better."

He laughed, "Carlisle should be back in a minute to give you another dose of your pain medication."

I glanced over at Edward – his bed was empty. I could feel the hole starting to develop in my chest.

"Relax Bells. He's in the bathroom."

I sighed.

"He's quite infatuated with you, you know?"

I felt the blush rise on my cheeks, "I love him."

"There's no doubt about that anymore. I think everyone who was in here this morning knows that now."

Oh god what did I say in my sleep.

"Talking in my sleep again huh?"

He nodded, "Edward was quite pleased to hear his name roll off your lips, followed my multiple I Love You's."

I blushed again.

"Don't be embarrassed. He obviously means a lot to you."

"He's everything."

I ran my fingers over my stomach and sighed. I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"Don't cry Bella. I know it hurts, but you'll get pregnant again."

"How…"

"Jasper told me everything."

"Everything?"

He only nodded, "I can understand why you kept it all from us. I'm also glad you found Edward. He seems to be really good for you."

"He is. I had gotten my life back together… finally. I was working out, writing again. I felt whole."

"Well I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Dad, how are we going to pay for all of this? I can't very well take this much money out of my accounts without people noticing."

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle took care of everything."

"What?"

"He insisted on paying for it. Well actually Edward wanted too but Carlisle refused to let him. I told Carlisle we would pay him back and he just shrugged it off, like money doesn't really matter to them."

I closed my eyes and thought back to what Edward had said about work.

"_I know, I know. It's okay. I'm here now and I am not leaving you. I will never leave you again Bella."_

"_You have to work."_

"_No I don't."_

I wonder what he meant, and then he offered to pay for my hospital bills. I had to talk to him. Just as Carlisle came into the room Edward hobbled out of the bathroom. Edward crutched towards his bed, pain very evident on his face. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He tried to lift his leg onto the bed while he scooted back but it didn't quite happen. He fell back against his bed and sighed – clearly frustrated.

Carlisle went over to him and assisted him in getting back into bed. He carefully lifted Edward's leg as Edward tried to scoot back.

"Holy Fuck! God dad, that leg ankle is attached to my leg still, could you please be a little more careful!"

His face contorted in pain as he grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face, screaming in to it. He finally got back into his bed and collapsed against the pillows. Carlisle quickly handed him a pill and Edward swallowed it back and closed his eyes.

"Bella, glad to see you awake. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Is it wrong to say I feel like complete and utter shit?"

He suppressed a smile, "Not at all. I'm going to give you more pain medication through your IV. You should feel it very soon."

"I'm sick of being all drugged up."

"Bella you need this to help you heal."

I grumbled, "Fine. But when I start talking about murdering you in my sleep – I mean it."

My dad chuckled along with Edward. I glanced at him – he was smiling at me.

"I'll be seeing you in my sleep."

He chuckled, "I look forward to hearing about it."

I drifted off again only this time Edward was not in my dreams. Mike came at me at full force, knocking me to the floor.

"_You honestly thought I wouldn't find out about you? That was my baby you killed, now I have to kill you just like you killed it."_

"_Mike, no!"_

_He grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the living room. I landed in a heap in the kitchen floor. Edward charged at him knocking him down. Then he came to me._

"_Bella!"_

_I saw Mike point the gun._

"_Edward! No!"_

_The gun fired and Edward crumbled on top of me._

"_I'll always love you."_

"_No!"_

"_Now you really are mine Bella."_

_He grabbed me by the hair, dragging me towards the door. He yanked on my arm until I stood and he pulled me down the hallway._

"_Why don't I finish you where you finished him!"_

_I closed my eyes and felt the whoosh of air as he opened the stairwell door. He gave me a violent push and I tumbled down, down, down…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – EPOV**

I watched Bella sleeping peacefully then her face shriveled up in what could only be described as pain. I hit my pager button praying my dad was nearby. He rushed in.

"What is it?"

"Dad look at her!"

He studied her face carefully then she started moaning and thrashing around. He quickly restrained her and pushed meds into her IV. She continued to scream and thrash under him. He hit her emergency call button and nurses and other doctors filed in.

"What's going on?"

"She's going to re-break her leg if you don't cut that cast off her now!"

Another doctor sliced open her cast as the blood poured form her stitches.

"She's blown the stitches."

"Shit! Get the bleeding to stop now. I need someone to pull the bandages off her face, she's going to blow those stitches by the way she is screaming."

He pushed more meds into her IV but nothing seemed to stop her. Her cries filled the room as the tears streamed down my face. Why weren't the drugs working?

"Damn it, nothing is working! I need more pain medication and a sedative now!"

Someone handed him two more needles. During the second dosage Bella flat lined. My heart stopped at that moment. Someone reached for the paddles but my dad stopped them.

"Just wait. Her heart can only take so much."

"Dad! Save her, please dad!"

He glanced at me and held up a finger. Her heart rate monitor picked back up and I could feel the tension in the room.

"I need the breathing tube put back in. We are putting her back into a drug-induced coma for two weeks. She needs to properly heal and she can't do that with these nightmares."

Tears streamed down my face as I choked back my sobs. Once Bella had the breathing tube inserted back in I let loose. My dad sat next to me on my bed and pulled me into his chest.

"She'll be fine. She needs time to heal Edward and she can't do that if she keeps having these nightmares. It's time for your next dosage of pain meds."

"I don't want them."

"You have to take them Edward."

"No I don't."

"If you are going to refuse treatment then I am putting your IV back in and I will sedate you."

"Do whatever you need to do. I don't care anymore."

"Edward, think about what you are saying."

I stared him in the eyes, "Don't you get it? Without her voice I don't fucking care about me. I want to be in pain. I want to suffer."

He shook his head and stood up. He left the room without another word. Ten minutes later a very large man came into the room and restrained me. I could have cared less. The pain shooting through me was enough to make me hold still.

"Edward, I really don't want to have to do this."

"Just do it would you dad? I'm not taking any medications willingly anymore."

He nodded and stuck a needle in me – everything went black.

*****APOV*****

Two weeks! Both of them. It was excruciating to sit there day after day and just stare at them but we did it. They decided to wake Bella up first because we weren't sure if Edward was stable enough to handle it. We waited about two hours before she took a breath on her own and opened her eyes. The breathing machine was turned off.

The hardest part was watching them remove it. Bella coughed and swore several words all at the same time – it was kind of funny to watch but she was in so much pain. Carlisle immediately injected something into her IV.

"Bella you need to rest."

She nodded and drifted back into her slumber. Carlisle went to Edward, injected the same pain medication and then took him off his IV. He woke up about three hours later.

"Bella!"

"Sshhh Edward she's still asleep. She was awake for a little bit about half an hour ago but she wasn't making any sense."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well it's the middle of the night so they are at home – asleep."

"Alice what happened?"

I sighed, "You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"Well two weeks ago Bella had an episode so your dad put her back into a drug-induced coma. You didn't take it so well. You refused your pain meds so your dad sedated you and did the same thing to you."

"It's been two weeks?"

I nodded.

"How is she?"

"Well all of her stitches have been removed and her ribs are almost healed. The bruises are almost gone too."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Well yeah, but we've forgiven you because you love her so much. It hurt you to see her like that."

"I just want to hold her Alice. I miss touching her. I feel like my heart is missing."

"You get some rest. Maybe tomorrow you both will be awake long enough to talk to one another."

He nodded and rested against his pillows staring at her as he drifted back to sleep. I curled back up in the recliner and fell asleep as well. I was awoken by Esme around eight in the morning. She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Alice you are the only one who has yet to leave the hospital for more than a few hours."

"It's fine. Edward woke up last night."

"And?"

"He didn't remember anything but then when I told him about it he said he was an idiot."

She smiled, "Sounds like him."

Then Bella moved her left leg and spoke.

"Alice? Is that you?"

I jumped to her side, "Bella!"

"What happened?"

"You've been in a coma. You had a nightmare and broke open all your stitches. They had to recast your leg. I made Carlisle do it in green."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Just flashes. I know Mike was in my nightmare. He killed Edward and then threw me down the stairs."

"You know that will never happen right?"

She nodded, "It was just so real. He was mad at me for killing his son."

"That's impossible… you don't know the sex of the baby until the fifth month."

"I know, it was so scary."

"Well it's over now and you are safe here."

Carlisle entered the room.

"Ah Bella. Perfect timing for your next dose."

"No Carlisle please! I can't have another nightmare. Can't I just be put on oral pain meds!"

"No matter how much I give you, you will be in a substantial more amount of pain."

"I know – but at least that way I know what is real, and what isn't."

He nodded, "Okay. I will start you off with every two hours then, varying between percocet and vicodin. We'll see how you do with that."

He left and came back in handing her a pill.

"I'm going to keep the IV in for now though, all right?"

She nodded, "That's fine. Thank you."

She looked back at me.

"How is Edward?"

"He's been better. He took your nightmare pretty hard. Carlisle sedated him while you were in your coma because he just couldn't take it."

"But he's fine now?"

I nodded, "He's sleeping again. You guys keep missing each other waking up."

"Bella?" Edward's voice was a whisper from across the room.

"Edward, Baby. How are you?"

"Better now that I am actually awake when you are."

"That's what Alice was saying – that we kept missing each other."

"God Love I've missed you."

"Edward why did you refuse pain medication?"

"I just figured that if you were in pain then so should I. Bella you didn't have to sit here and watch you struggle against my dad while he shoved four needles into your IV before your heart stopped. I kind of lost it."

"I'm sorry I put you through that."

"No I'm sorry. I wish I would stop having these nightmares."

"You can't help that."

"Well I made your dad switch me to oral meds so that I am not so out of it – I think that will help some."

"Bella I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"I know about your financial situation – the extra accounts that are in your dad's name and everything. Why didn't you tell me that you were that good of a writer? That people are just dying to know your real name?"

"Because I don't want the fame associated with my books. My life would be turned upside down – I don't want that. I don't want people to know that I am rich."

"You know I don't care about all that right? I love you – the Bella I fell in love with, not the famous writer."

"I know. Edward what did you mean about how you didn't have to go to work?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I smiled at Bella, "Give him a minute Bella."

"No Alice, it's fine. My grandfather was extremely wealthy. When he passed he put everything of his in a trust fund for me. I was little then and didn't know about it until I turned eighteen. I was in love then and wanted to get married. Tanya didn't know about my money – she fell in love with me."

"I fell in love with you too."

"I know, but Bella I am financially stable. I don't need a job but I love what I do. I meant what I said about how I didn't have to go to work that morning. I should have never left you sleeping."

"Edward you can't blame this on yourself. I am the one who tripped."

"I know but I just wish all of this would go away, that we were still where we were two and a half weeks ago – sleeping in your bed."

"We'll get back there."

"I know."

Everyone walked in then. Jasper sat down next to me and kissed me.

"I missed you."

"I always miss you."

"Hey brother, I'm laying right here you know."

Jasper leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I can breathe easier but my butt is so numb right now."

"Well then let's sit you up a little more."

Once Bella was upright she looked right at Edward and smiled, "Much better."

Lunch was served, Charlie actually brought pizza for everyone. I've never seen Bella eat so much. She giggled as she finished her sixth slice.

"Wow, that was amazing dad. Thank you."

"I'll remember to bring you your own next time."

"Damn Bella, you out ate me!"

"Shut up Emmett."

Edward chuckled as he demolished his fourth slice. We all sat there and talked until visiting hour were over. I was going to stay again but Bella and Edward kicked me out.

"Alice you have been here for almost three weeks straight. Go home, have sex with Jasper and sleep."

"But Bella!"

"No butts, but yours in bed with my brother."

"Fine. I will be back tomorrow."

"Good! Sleep well."

"Hopefully I can. You know how Jasper is."

"Okay enough sex talk about my brother please."

"You started it."

"Girls…"

We both glared at Edward and he laughed.

"You two are so funny."

I smiled, "Well then I will just have to not sleep at all, see if we can break yours and Edward's record."

Bella flushed red, "What?"

"Oh come on! Like we didn't hear you those few weeks back. You were moaning and screaming his name like all night long!"

A smile flashed across Edward's face.

"Okay Alice – we're even then. See you tomorrow."

"Love you Bella. Sleep well tonight."

I skipped from the room only to bump into Esme.

"Good, I'm glad they kicked you out."

I frowned, "Hey."

"You need your own bed and your boyfriend is waiting for you in the lobby."

I hugged her, "Fine. See you tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – BPOV**

Finally Edward and I were alone, really alone.

"You tired Baby?"

"Not really."

"Good we need to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were loaded?"

Edward chuckled, "It's not usually something you bring up on a first date Love."

"So you were just going to surprise me when you bought me a house?"

"Well the thought did cross my mind but I kind of like your current townhouse, much better than my apartment and it is right across from work."

"And now you know about me…"

"Are you going to put all this in your new book?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but it sounds to good to be true huh? Find an amazing lover who accepts her and her baby then she loses it and they end up in the hospital together."

"It has a ring to it, yeah."

"My father likes you."

"My parents love you."

"Too bad we couldn't get them to meet under better circumstances huh… like a nice supper?"

"We have time for that later, once we are both walking again."

"Well at least you only have like a few more weeks then you can be on crutches. How am I supposed to use crutches with a broken wrist?"

"I would love to carry you around but given the circumstances…"

"Why did you jump Edward? I mean you could have just taken the stairs and you would be laying in bed with me, not next to me."

"I panicked. I say you lying there, covered in blood. I just… my heart stopped working, along with my brain… I just love you so much and to see you like that – I…"

"Hey… sshhh. It's okay. I'm fine now. We are both here, alive."

"I know this may sound… well I don't know but I really wanted that baby. I was so excited to be a father, even though it wasn't mine."

God! Could I just reach out and touch him now please?

"Edward… it's okay. As soon as we are both okay we can just try again and this time it will be our baby."

"I've had two taken away from me now… I just don't think I can handle it again. I almost lost you… all these feeling resurfaced within me, but it was so much more potent because I love you so much."

"I can't imagine what you were going through. But I'm here now and I am not leaving you Edward. Remember what I said the first day we met?"

"You wouldn't get sick of me."

"Exactly."

"Do you remember what I told you just before all this happened?"

I nodded and stared back into his green eyes, "That you weren't going to go anywhere willingly."

"Exactly."

That night was exactly what we needed – to clear the air. We were devastated at the loss of our baby, but it was going to make us stronger. Esme eventually came in but we were almost asleep by then. She sat right in the middle of our beds in the recliner chair and watched tv as I fell asleep.

The next morning everyone was back – Alice was looking much more refreshed.

"Well look who finally got some!"

She playfully smacked my arm, "Shut up would you. It was with your brother – yeah get that image out of your head."

I groaned. Edward was still sleeping. My dad came in and kissed my forehead.

"Hey there Bells."

"Dad, aren't you going to lose your job if you don't get back to work soon?"

"Bella I am the Chief of Police, they couldn't fire me if they wanted too. Besides I took a leave of absence."

"Dad!"

"No, I had to. You need me here. Everyone has to go back to work and Edward can't take care of you himself."

I blushed, my dad was very good at reading me.

"Figured you'd get him to move in with you."

"Well I haven't actually asked him yet. He did mention something about my townhouse being better than his apartment though."

Esme smiled at me, "Would you like me to have Carlisle arrange something so we can get his things moved in?"

I nodded, "That would actually be great Esme. I mean it is kind of perfect, but can we keep I a surprise?"

"Not a problem. I'll get Emmett and Rose over there today to get some things started."

"Just move an extra dresser into my room and there is plenty of room in the closet for his clothes as well."

She nodded and stood, "I'll be back."

"I really like her."

"I do too dad."

"She's going to be a great mother-in-law."

I slapped his arm and he chuckled.

"I'm calling this one. You know it is going to happen – you two are crazy about each other."

I looked at Edward and smiled. He was simply stunning when he slept. All his worry lines were smoothed out and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. I looked back to my dad as he smiled at me.

"See what I mean. I can see it in your eyes. You were never like this with… him."

I swallowed, "I know. That was a mistake. I was young and stupid. I thought I loved him. In a way I am glad he cheated on me, made the divorce so much easier."

"If I ever see him again…"

"Drop it. I'm done with him. I love Edward now and I don't plan on changing that any time soon."

"Bella?"

"Hey Baby. I am so glad you are finally up. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, blushing, "I had this amazing dream about my car."

I blushed then. My dad just shook his head and stood.

"I'm going to go see if I can help Esme with anything."

I looked over and Alice and Jasper who were also just sitting there. I felt kind of bad because I had forgotten they were there.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?"

Jasper eyed me then smiled, shaking his head. Alice just smiled at me.

I heard Edward chuckle – it was music to my ears.

"So what's on the agenda for breakfast today?"

"I'm so sick of hospital food. I want one of Bella's omelets!"

I smiled, "Why thank you Edward."

"Love you can fucking cook – there is no doubt about that."

Just then a nurse came in and set trays in front of Edward and me. We looked at each other and groaned simultaneously. Jasper laughed at me.

"Okay what do you want babies?"

I flashed him a smiled and batted my eyelashes – he knew my one breakfast weakness.

He stood, "Fine. I might as well just Edward the same thing as you – you will soon turn him into one of those disgusting breakfast lovers."

Edward frowned, "I'm confused."

"Oh it's this diner not far from us. Bella always gets the exact same thing every time we go there. It gross really but soon enough you will see what I am talking about."

He left without another word and I clapped my hands like a two year old.

Edward chuckled again, "Now I'm excited!"

"Oh you should be. Best food ever!"

Alice just laughed at me, "It really is gross Edward. But knowing you – you will probably like it, just like Bella here."

Jasper came back about half an hour later and handed both Edward and I take-out bags. I sniffed in the heavenly aroma and opened my foam box. My mouth watered. There sat three perfect pancakes dripping in the most delicious homemade syrup you have ever tasted. The next foam container held my hash browns, sausage, and scrambled eggs. I didn't hesitate as I dug in.

Halfway through my pancakes I looked up at Edward. He was staring at me.

"What?"

"Breathe Bella. The food isn't going to run away."

I stuck my tongue and continued to demolish my breakfast. When I looked back over at Edward he was in the same position as me, shoving food into his mouth. I had to laugh at him.

"Told you!"

He looked up at me, pancakes falling halfway out of his mouth, "These are the best pancakes I have EVER freaking had!"

He went back to eating. Alice and Jasper fake threw-up.

"You two are gross. I am going to leave so the smell doesn't make me nauseous."

Alice got up and walked out, Jasper not far behind her. Carlisle came in next and his eyes widened.

"Well that smell is… unpleasant."

"It's only the best breakfast I have ever had dad!"

"If you say so son. I might have to clear the floor if it starts to linger down the halls."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating.

Carlisle sat down on the edge of Edward's bed, "Well it looks like you are being released today."

Edward dropped his fork and stared up at his dad, "What?"

"Now relax. I've pulled some strings and even though you are being released you can still stay here with Bella. They are going to keep this bed in here for you to use but all of these wires can go and you can actually put your own clothes on now."

"That's… awesome…"

I frowned at him, "Edward this is good news."

"Yeah but now everyone will be bugging me to go home and get some rest and I don't want to leave you."

"It'll be fine. I'll get released soon too. Besides you do need to at least get out for a few hours. You can go when I take my naps. Emmett will be glad to wheel you around, I'm sure."

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"Be happy about this. I am."

"Okay."

"I'll get everything squared away and have your mom get you some clothes so you can feel halfway normal again."

When Carlisle left Edward went back to eating. He didn't say much as the nurse came in and unplugged everything from him, not that he had much on him now anyway.

And then a week passed. Edward never left my side unless I was sleeping. He was getting around okay on his crutches and he said there wasn't much pain anymore. At least now he could kiss and touch me and he did.

At night he would sleep next to me in my bed. I loved curling into his chest and falling asleep. He was able to hold me and caress me again and I loved every second of it. We didn't go past kissing just because I still had my heart monitor on and it would go berserk just when he kissed me. Finally I was released.

"You excited to be going home Love?"

I nodded. I still hadn't told him that his apartment had be rented out by someone else and that all his things had been moved into my place. Jasper and Alice moved in together right down the hall because there had been a two-bedroom vacancy freeing my upstairs. My dad moved in with Jasper and Esme and Carlisle took one of my bedrooms upstairs. Emmett and Rose had found their own place as well but thankfully it was a five-minute drive, even though they spent every free second they had at my place.

Carlisle pulled us into one of my parking spots and lifted me into my wheel chair. Edward crutched along beside me, smiling. When we got into my living room everyone was there and they had ordered Chinese. The first thing I did was have Alice wheel me into my bedroom with Edward tailing along behind me.

"So why exactly did you want me to follow you in here?"

"Why don't you take a look around smarty pants?" I was being smug.

He glanced around the room, "You got another dresser? Did Alice buy you more clothes?"

Alice stifled a giggle.

"Well while you are snooping around in here why don't you check out the shower, medicine cabinet, that dresser and the closet. Alice can you take me back to the living room please. I would like to leave Edward here to figure this one out by himself."

I smiled at him as she wheeled me away from him. He just looked really confused. I was only in the living room for about five minutes when Edward came barreling out towards me.

"Why are all my things in your bedroom?"

I smiled up at him, "Why what ever do you mean?"

"Bella you have all my clothes, my shower things – everything is in there."

I nodded, "I know."

"So why then?"

Esme covered her laugh with her hand and Edward's head snapped up at everyone.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Oh jeeze think about it Eddie!"

Edward glared at Emmett. Then something flashed in his eyes, "Really? You want me here with you… always?"

I nodded, "Your mom worked it all out. Your old place has already been rented out as well. This is home now."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I'm home."

*****EPOV*****

Living with Bella was easy – effortless. We had been home together for two weeks now. I was scheduled to get a walking cast in a few days and Bella's wrist was completely healed now as well. She had been struggling with the crutches but she was determined to stay out of that wheelchair as much as possible. It was another late night and I hadn't been sleeping very well. I crutched out to the living room and was surprised to see my mom sitting there.

"Edward, sweetie what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep again."

"Has this been happening a lot recently?"

I nodded. She patted the seat next to her on the couch, "Come tell mom what's bugging you."

I smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's not your ankle is it?"

I shook my, "I've been thinking about quitting my job."

"But Victoria said you could take as much time off as you needed."

"I know but it makes me so anxious to be away from Bella."

"Sweetie, listen to me. You can't be there for her every single time she falls down. She needs her own space just like you do. I know you love her and have every intention on marrying her someday, but you both still need to grow as individuals as well as a couple."

"Then what do I do?"

"Why don't you go talk with Victoria in the morning? See what she has to say? I know she doesn't want to lose you as a personal trainer because you are the best one she has."

"I know. I like my job… I do, but Bella…"

"Have you told her about all this?"

I shook my head, "She has enough on her plate right now."

"Okay well I don't want to change the subject but your father and I do have something we wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"We bought a house not far from here."

"But mom…"

"No Edward. You and Rose have your lives here and all of this happening… we just realized that we needed to be where you kids are."

"But dad and his job."

"He's been offered his own private practice. Can you believe it! He will have normal hours now."

"But your interior designing business?"

"I can open a branch here. It's all in the works now. We will be moving out at the end of the week, once you have your walking cast on. You two need to be alone again, not have your parents right above you."

I hugged her, "Mom I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too Edward. Now go back to bed and talk to Victoria in the morning."

I nodded as I stood. I made my way back to Bella's side and fell asleep quickly not waking up the rest of the night. The next morning I made my way over to Urban Active. Bella had been typing all for hours and decided to take a nap so I thought it would be the best time to go.

"Edward! It's so good to see you."

"Victoria can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can. Let's go into my office."

I followed her in and she shut the door.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I'm not sure if I want to return to working here. I'm just so confused right now as to what I want and I don't think it's fair keeping you hanging on like this."

"Edward you are my best personal trainer I have. What do you say that once you are back up and moving on your own two feet – no casts or anything – that you start with some part time hours?"

"Really?"

"Of course. I want you here and I know you love it here but I also know you are worried about Bella and that she has a lot more healing to do than you – you need to be there for her."

"Wow, thank you so much Victoria. I get my walking cast Friday so it could be another two months as it is."

"Not a problem. We've hired a new part time person and everyone else has picked up extra hours."

I stood, "Thank you so much Victoria. I'll be in touch."

"You better Edward. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

I chuckled, "Good to know."

As I made my way back to Bella I thought about the next task that was keeping me up at night – making her my wife.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – BPOV**

When I woke up Edward wasn't with me. I crutched – pathetically – around my place and couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to let my mind rest and take a bath. I ran the water and wrapped my leg in saran-wrap. I slid in and propped my casted leg onto the edge of the tub.

I had been doing a lot of writing lately. I had put everything in it too. I was currently in editing mode. There were some parts I weren't sure if I should put in or not – I mean they were so personal but then again this was my idea. It would be a biography of sorts but all the names had been changed to protect everyone as well as myself. I was in the middle of washing my body when I heard Edward come in through the front door.

"Bella?"

"In the bathroom."

He crutched in and leaned against the bathroom counter.

"Sorry I was so long."

"It's okay. I decided to take a bath."

"Can I talk to you about some things?"

"Of course you can."

"Well I was just visiting with Victoria."

"Oh how is she? I miss her."

"She's good. Look Bella I have been really thinking about quitting my job."

"Why would you do that? You are such a good personal trainer Edward."

He shrugged.

"I'm not buying that. You have a reason so just tell me."

"Well Love to tell you the truth I am anxious when I am away from you. I know it is only right across the street but I just don't like it… not being with you."

"Come here."

He hopped towards me and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I don't like being away from you either but I work from home, you don't. You need this job Edward. It gives you a reason to get out every day, to have a routine. You are amazing at what you do and I don't want you to quit just because you don't like to be away from me."

"What if you get hurt again?"

"I am never taking the stairs again…"

He smiled.

"You know you would miss it too much if you quit. I saw how you were Edward. You really love helping people get in shape."

"Will you still come and workout with me?"

"Every day."

He smiled again and stood, "Okay then."

He reached for his crutches and put them under his arms, "I'll go make us some lunch."

"Okay. Where are your parents by the way?"

"Probably at the house."

"House?"

"Yea they bought one here. They decided they wanted to be near Rose and me. Dad got his own private practice offer as well and mom is opening a new branch of her interior designing here as well."

"That is wonderful!"

"I know."

He left the bathroom and I finished with my bath. As I was getting dressed Edward came in smiling at me.

"God you're beautiful."

"Even more so when I get this damn cast off."

He chuckled and stood behind me, "I'll be so happy when I get my walking boot tomorrow."

"I bet, must be nice to not be tied down by crutches."

He kissed the back of my neck and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you."

That night I made a special dinner for everyone.

"Bells this is simply fantastic."

I smiled at my brother, "Thank you. It was the least I could do since you guys have been taking care of me for the past few weeks."

"It was worth it."

"You excited to get that walking cast?"

I glanced at Edward who smiled brightly at my dad, "You bet sir."

"Well this is officially our last night bunking with you two. We got the keys today and everything gets moved in tomorrow. We will have one final meal together next week at our house before your flight leaves Charlie."

"Sounds wonderful Esme. Thank you."

"I can't believe you are going home dad. It has been so nice having you here."

"Well I have loved being here."

"I will just have to fly you out here more often now won't I?"

He shrugged then smiled at me, "Whatever you like Bella."

That night Edward and I fell asleep quickly. I woke up in the middle of the night and stared down at him. My mind was racing and I couldn't fall back asleep so I went to my computer. I started editing the chapter I was one and soon my alarm was buzzing. I rolled to shut it off as Edward sat up in bed.

"How long have you been up Love?"

"Almost all night."

"Couldn't sleep again?"

I nodded.

He stood and hopped over to me.

"How's the editing coming?"

"Good. I think I might be able to send a rough draft to my publisher next week."

"That's good, but don't you want your happy ending in there too?"

I turned around to face him, "And how exactly does that happy ending work?"

He smiled and kissed me, "I'm going to go take a shower. My appointment is at ten."

I turned back around and sighed, "I know."

Two hours later we were at the hospital. Edward had just had his cast removed and the doctor was working on fitting his boot to his ankle.

"All right. That should do it. I think we will keep you in this for about four weeks then we can start some physical therapy, where we will keep your ankle wrapped up in a brace. You should be completely ankle-support free in about two months now."

Edward sighed, "Thank god."

The doctor turned to look at me, "You however still have to wear that cast another two weeks then we will start physical therapy. I have a special brace all ready for you then."

"So how long for me then?"

"Probably two months, maybe a little longer depending on how quickly we can rebuild your leg strength."

I nodded, "Okay."

Edward drove us home, smiling the whole way.

"God I missed my car."

"I know me too."

"Just park in the garage sweetie. We will see everyone off there."

As Edward parked we all climbed out of the car. Emmett, fresh in his work outfit, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and my dad were all there waiting.

"Well we will see you guys next Wednesday night for Charlie's farewell supper."

"Have fun these next few days mom."

Esme smacked Emmett's arm.

"Decorating a house is a pain in the ass, especially when it is your own."

Rose held her snicker as she hugged Esme and Carlisle. Everyone followed suit. They got in their car and honked as they drove off. Rose and Emmett went back to work while Alice, Jasper, my dad, Edward and I all took the elevator back up.

Edward and I stood at our door, "We'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

They nodded and walked into their apartment down the hall. We slumped onto the couch and looked around.

"We are finally alone in our home!"

I giggled as Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wiggled against his hips and he moaned, "God I need you Love."

He scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. As he laid me down on the comforter he smiled, "I missed being able to carry you around."

He hovered over me and pressed his erection into my thigh as he kissed me hard. My hands tugged at his shirt as I pulled it off him. I ran my fingers down his bare chest and moaned.

"God I missed you."

He dug his hips against me and kissed me again. He quickly pulled of my shirt and kissed down my chest. His fingers pulled at my bra straps as he attempted to get it off me.

I kissed his nose and giggled, "Impatient?"

He growled at me, "It's been far too damn long. I want you now Love."

He stood and pulled off his pants and boxers, springing out in front of me. I wasted no time taking him into my mouth.

"Fuck Bella. You feel so damn good."

I licked him up and down taking all of him in my mouth. He hit the back of my throat several times, each time causing Edward to throw his head back and moan. He pulled off my pants carefully, avoiding the massive cast still on my leg, as well as my underwear. He pulled out of my mouth, causing me to scrape along his length with my teeth.

He hissed, "Fuck Love."

I smiled coyly at him as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Please Edward. Please."

He smiled and thrusted into me. I gripped the comforter as he found a comfortable rhythm.

"God I missed making love to you."

"You feel so good babe, so damn good."

He continued sliding in and out of me. I hooked my good leg above his shoulder allowing him deeper access. He bent over me and captured my lips into his.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you Edward – so, so much."

He began going harder and deeper as our moans got louder and louder. Staring up at him I knew that this was what my life was supposed to be like. I was supposed to have my heart broken so I could find him – he was my other half. I had never felt anything like this before in my life and I knew I would never feel it again.

"I need you to cum with me Love. Are you close?"

I nodded. His hips swirled into mine and he began rubbing my clit. I pulled his face to mine as my muscles clenched around him and I shuddered under him. I felt him spill into me at the same time. He rolled off to my side but pulled me into his chest.

"Fucking amazing – you…"

I silenced with him with my lips, "I love you."

The next two months were… slow. My dad left on that Wednesday. We all got our tour of the new Cullen house and needless to say it was amazing. I sent a draft of my book to my publisher and even she said it was missing something – which I also felt. Edward was now completely cast and brace free. He was back at work – only part time for now – and Victoria was ecstatic. He drove us both to physical therapy every weekday and we were making progress – him more than me, stupid personal trainer.

"Come on Bella."

"I'm trying here!"

"Well apparently not because you are going to be in that leg brace with one crutch under your arm for another month at your pace."

I threw my one free crutch at Felix, "Shut up!"

He dodged it easily and I heard Edward chuckle from the other side of the room. I was really starting to get pissed off. I hobbled out of the room and down the hallway. Edward caught up with me in no time.

"Come on Bella. You need to go back in there."

"Leave me alone would you?"

He stood in front of me and cupped my face into his hands, "Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

I shrugged away from him and turned around going the other way down the hall. Felix was standing outside the door smiling at me. I threw the one crutch down and hobbled across the floor.

"Knew you could do it."

"Oh yea, but what you didn't notice was the immense pain I felt every fucking step!"

"Why didn't you tell me about the pain?"

"Like you care."

He walked up to me, "I need to know if it hurts because then I won't make you do it. How long has it been hurting?"

"Any time I put pressure on it and there is always a dull pain."

"Shit – okay well let's get the doctor to look at it then."

My face fell, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing, but there is a possibility that it didn't heal properly."

"Figures…"

I walked across the floor, grimacing and grabbed my crutch, "Lead the way then."

Several tests later it was determined that everything healed properly, but my muscles weren't supporting my weight like they should be. So now I get to have physical therapy twice a day – fucking great.

"Bella?"

"What Edward? What now?"

He flinched at my tone, "I was just wondering if you wanted anything for lunch?"

It was Sunday and I had been in physical therapy all week, twice a day, thankfully Sundays I got off.

I shrugged, "Sure."

He slinked back to the kitchen and I heard the fridge and cupboard doors opening and closing. A few minutes later he appeared with a sandwich and an apple. He handed it to me then went back out to the living room. This is how it had been all week. We had barely spoken and I was very grumpy – I needed to stop taking it out on him.

I finished my lunch and went back to typing. I was putting everything in that had happened recently – still hoping for that happy ending though. Edward came in a few hours later and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bella can we talk?"

I turned around to face him, "Of course."

"Bella, I know you are upset about your leg and that your book isn't where you want it to be, but you need to stop being so negative about everything."

I sighed, "I know. I am trying. I don't mean to be so bitchy at you."

"I just feel like I did something wrong."

"No! It's me baby. I am so angry about my leg. I hate physical therapy. I just want to be able to walk around without this fucking crutch anymore."

"I know you do but maybe if we did a little more at home then you could get out of that brace sooner."

"What are you saying?"

He stood and grabbed my hands, "I'm saying that you need to trust me. It is going to hurt but the more we work it, the stronger you will get."

I stood, slowly and smiled at him, "I trust you – always."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – EPOV**

"Hello? Earth to Edward!"

"Sorry Em. What is it?"

"You have been staring off into space for the past ten minutes, everything okay?"

I shrugged, "It's just stressful at home. Bella is trying so hard but she still isn't making progress. They are thinking that she might need surgery again."

"My guess is she's not taking that too well."

"No. She blows up at the slightest thing."

"No sex then huh?"

"Of course not idiot. She can barely put pressure on her leg, let alone have me lie on top of her."

"That's gotta suck dude, sorry."

I stood up and slapped him across the head before walking out. I got on the treadmill and ran away my frustrations. I then moved to the bench before going to my abs. I felt immensely better as I took a shower right before heading home. I searched everywhere for Bella and noticed she wasn't home and she didn't leave a note. Her physical therapy was in an hour so she couldn't have gone far. I shut the door and walked down the Alice and Jasper's place. There door was open and I let myself in. I could hear her sobs coming from the back bedroom along with Jasper's voice.

"Bella you need to just relax."

"How can I do that Jazz? I need surgery again. It's been four weeks… I'm not making any progress. I am never going to walk right again."

"You don't know that. They just want to see what is going on with your muscles."

"They've tried everything. It hurts more than it ever did."

I sank to the floor in the living room and rested against the couch as I listened.

"Does Edward know?"

"No. We aren't really talking right now."

"That is ridiculous Bella!"

"It's my fault. I am pushing him away."

"But he loves you so much. Don't you love him?"

"I… I'm confused right now. The pain won't let me think right."

My heart stopped.

"That is ridiculous – you either love him or you don't."

"It's not that simple Jazz."

"Bull shit! No wonder he is so distant with you. You aren't letting him love you right now. You twist everything around and make excuses."

"Jazz please. You know I don't feel well."

"That is your fault. Now come on, you are going to be late for your appointment."

I didn't move. I couldn't. Tears were streaming down my face as they came out of the bedroom. I couldn't look at her. Did she love me?

"Edward?"

My head snapped up at Jasper's voice. I stood and walked out, ignoring Bella's attempt of calling my name. I got into the townhouse and quickly packed a bag. Jasper was beside me within minutes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You can't leave her. She needs you."

"Yea she sounded like she really needed me just now."

"I understand that you're upset…"

"Upset? I'm more than upset. I love her and she doesn't reciprocate those feelings anymore…"

"She didn't say that."

"Well she sure as hell didn't profess her love for me either."

"She is stressed out Edward. She needs surgery."

"I heard."

"She needs you to be there for her."

I kept packing as he continued on.

"You can't just leave like this. You don't even know what is going on."

I stopped and stared at him, "Enlighten me then."

He sighed, "She thinks she might be pregnant. She is worried about all these procedures. She just wants to walk again."

I sank onto the bed, "Pregnant?"

He only nodded as he kneeled in front of me.

"She has all the symptoms."

"Why didn't she tell me about the surgery?"

"She didn't want you to worry."

"That is just bullshit."

"Fine she didn't want you to blame yourself, feel guilty. She thinks that you still think that this is all your fault."

I sighed, "She's right. It is all my fault."

"Just come with us to the doctor's office."

"I don't know Jazz… I just…"

"You need to do this. Let her explain. Don't just pack and run off. You'll lose her forever if you do that."

I nodded and stood, "Fine."

She was waiting outside the door in the hallway as I locked up. She smiled at me and I turned and walked to the elevator before I blew up then melted down again. In the elevator and car ride all was quiet but as soon as we were in waiting for the doctor she cracked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the surgery. I just didn't want you to worry, or blame yourself even more."

"And the fact that you might be pregnant?"

"Well I kind of came to that just this morning with Jazz. I've been feeling so awful and I don't think it is just a bug, and I'm late."

Jasper shifted nervously next to me. I grabbed her hands, "We need to work on our communication. You've been angry and I've been distant – that doesn't make for a very stable environment when we are trying to get you walking again."

The doctor walked in, did a few tests then sat down.

"Okay I think we need to do an exploratory surgery. Something just isn't right in that leg of yours. It won't take long but we can schedule it for this afternoon if you would like?"

Bella nodded and sighed, "Will it hurt?"

"Well we might find out what is causing you all the pain and be able to fix it, but we simply won't know until we get in there."

"Okay."

"I'll move you three to the surgery waiting area then. Bella unfortunately you aren't allowed to eat anything."

She nodded again. I helped her to her feet as we were shown to the waiting room. We sat on the couch, Bella curled against me while Jasper paced.

"I think I should call Alice. I'll be back."

He left, leaving us alone.

"Should we take a pregnancy test while we are here?"

"Do you want to?"

"It doesn't take long and I think I have time."

"Okay, let's go then."

We made our way to the nurse's station where she gave us a room. A doctor came in, asked Bella some few basic questions then ran the test. He came back about ten minutes later.

"Well it looks like you aren't pregnant, it just must be stress."

We went back to the waiting room where Jasper was and we sat down.

"Are you disappointed, relieved?"

She shrugged, "It's a good thing, don't get me wrong, I really do want a family. I need to focus on walking though first."

A few hours later she was in surgery. Alice had gotten off work and came to the hospital and I had called Rose and Emmett as well as my parents. Jasper was still on the phone with Charlie.

"It's been an hour and he said it would only be a forty-five minute procedure."

"I know Alice. Maybe they found something?"

"I hope they are fixing the problem," Jasper said taking a seat next to Alice.

And so we waited. Another hour passed and there was no word. I was really starting to get anxious. Finally two and a half hours after she went into surgery the doctor came I the waiting room.

"Okay so she is in recovery. Turns out there were several muscles with tears in them and they weren't getting the oxygen they needed. We repaired them and then we also rerouted a nerve that was being pinched. I think we solved the problem."

I sighed, completely relieved.

"It was a very minimally invasive surgery so I expect her to go home tomorrow. She can start physical therapy back up next week and I expect her to be fully recovered within the month."

And that was exactly how it was. She went home, started physical therapy and was completely healed within three weeks. She was just released completely yesterday of everything and could now start back up her physical training with me.

"You are doing really well Bella."

"Thanks."

I watched her run on the elliptical with a very high intensity and pace – she was determined to make her legs better than ever. I leaned closer to her.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?"

She blushed but continued running, turning on her iPod on the process. I chuckled and continued my own run. After thirty minutes she stepped off and right into my arms. I kissed down her neck.

"Would you control yourself so I can workout please?"

I smiled and led her towards the weights. After several sets of lunges, bicep curls, and flies I was about to lose it. I had her put the weights back and we went to the stretching/ab area. I stood directly behind her, my body pressed to hers while she bend down to stretch. She eventually gave up and started her ab circuit.

Days turned into weeks and she was starting to really tone-up. I was seriously going to lose my job if she kept coming in with her spandex capri-length pants and matching tank tops that left little the imagination. She smiled coyly and got on the treadmill today. I wanted to stare as her breasts bounced up and down, imagining she was riding my now stiff cock.

"You okay?"

My eyes snapped open, "Yep."

She glanced down and snickered but continued on her run. I had to clear my head so I went to the cardio cinema and began to run on my own treadmill. Within a few minutes she was running next to me. It was dark and no one was around… my thoughts began to wander again.

I glanced over and about hard a heart attack. She was dripping with sweat, glistening in the dark lighting caused by the screen. I stumbled and flew off the back of my treadmill, landing on my ass. She hopped off her and crouched down in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't think. I simply stood up, pulling her up with me and pressed my body to hers until we were flesh against the wall. I kissed her hard and grinded myself into her. Her hands wound into my hair and she locked her legs behind my back. I pushed against her over and over and we kissed. My tongue shoved into her mouth and she sucked on it greedily.

"Fuck I need you Love."

She slid down my slowly and pushed me away, "Then come home. I'll be waiting."

With that she walked away. I took several deep breaths and collected myself enough to head to my office. I clocked out early, not caring about the consequences as I headed across the street to make sweet passionate love with my soon to be fiancée.

*****BPOV*****

It was final. I was now officially Isabella Marie Swan. Months of waiting for the name change and now it was mine. I had also decided to update my book, my biography in sorts. I loved how it was turning out – but I still needed that ending that was currently eluding me. I went to the gym for my normal workout but Edward was extremely handsy and making me want him even more than I usually do.

When he disappeared to the cardio cinema I followed him. I could feel the sexual tension growing in the dark lighting but I tried my best to focus on my running. It had been months since we had been together, all because of my stupid leg. And then when I was all healed I was determined to get myself in shape before he saw me naked again. It was stupid, I know. I mean he loved me but I just really wanted to show him my body in a way he had never seen before.

We were both lusting after one another daily but as soon as he flew off the treadmill my thoughts came to a standstill. Worried I bounded to him, only for him to sweep me into his arms and push me to the wall, kissing me with need. I couldn't control myself as I wrapped my legs around him. His arousal was clear as was mine but somehow I managed to walk away from him.

My feet hit the ground running as soon as I got into the apartment. I stepped into the shower only to rinse the sweat from my body. Lighting the room with candles and shutting the curtains, turning on soft music as I slid into the perfect baby doll lingerie set I had bought specifically for this occasion and lying provocatively on the bed just as I heard the front door slam shut made my heart skip a beat.

There was an audible gasp from his mouth as the bedroom door swung open. A low growl erupted from his chest as he peeled his shirt off. He made it to me in two long steps, cradling me in his arms.

"Exquisite," he murmured capturing my lips against is. He pulled back only for a moment to look deep into my eyes before kissing me again. His hands slid up my back as he held me to his body. He kissed down my neck and along the outline of the lace against the swell of my breasts before moving back up to my jaw line and lips.

"I need you my Love."

He pulled his shorts and briefs off as I marveled his form. He had the perfect line of hair that led straight to his perfect male specimen. The deep vein that ran to its tip enticed me, made my mouth water as my lips slid down his length. I swirled my tongue around him as I moved him in and out of my mouth. The moans coming from his throat alerted me to his pleasure as I continued on with my masterfully fellatio.

Before I could bring him to orgasm he pulled away from me and growled.

"I would much rather be inside of you Love."

I blushed as he peeled the baby doll off my body. His fingers slid up my thighs as he pulled the thong off my body. He let his lips linger in between my thighs for a moment before kissing up my body. He shoved a finger inside my body as I let out a throaty moan against his lips. He pumped it in and out slow then fast as his tongue repeated the rhythm in my mouth. Then before the building exploded within me he stopped his movements and hovered above me.

"I need to ask you one thing before I ravish you entirely my Love."

I opened my eyes to stare back into his green ones, full of lust and desire. I only kissed him, hoping he would ask away.

He fiddled with the nightstand drawer, not tearing his eyes away from me. I heard the snapping shut of something then he brought it to my face.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question really, more of a much needed request. The searing of his voice into my soul could only bring one response – tears. As he slid the ring onto my third finger I felt myself stretch to his girth. He pressed his lips to mine. I felt his own tears fall onto my cheeks as he brought ecstasy to us both.

When he rolled to my side and pulled me to his chest, only then could I answer him.

"Yes."

He kissed my forehead. I could feel his lips curving into a smile against my skin.

"Do you think we just made a baby Love?"

I lifted my head to meet his gaze. I could only nod as I rested against his chest again.

"I got my change of name papers in the mail this morning. You are engaged to Isabella Marie Swan now."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"The title for your book, _Becoming Bella Swan_."

I sat up and stared down at him. He smiled up at me, running his fingers up and down my arm. He sat up next to me.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Words escaped me yet again as I pressed my lips to his.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue – EPOV**

Bella and I couldn't wait to get married so we ended up eloping that very weekend. My hopes were true when nine months later she delivered our baby girl – Callie Grace. Bella's book, which had come out shortly after our daughter's birth, shot to the top of the best seller's list within the first week and we went on book tour soon after. Alice and Jasper had a grand wedding in which Bella was the matron of honor and I the best man. Even Charlie had retired from his job and moved closer to all of us. Bella and I remained in our townhouse across from my job until we outgrew it.

"Do you have all the boxes loaded?"

"Sure do. We are headed out now sir."

"Great we will meet you at the house in fifteen minutes."

I turned around to see my very pregnant, very beautiful wife walk towards me. She threw her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine.

"How are you doing Love?"

She rested her hands across her stomach, "I swear if he doesn't come out soon I might get really cranky."

"More cranky than when you delivered the twins?"

She glared at me, "More!"

I chuckled as we took the elevator down to my car. We followed the moving truck to our new house. I no longer worked at Urban Active. I had become a stay at home father and Bella wrote most of the day, up until lately. She had three more successful stories since the one that catapulted her to fame.

We reached the house and I helped her inside. The deliverymen brought in the couch first and Bella was the first to crash onto it. She was two weeks from her due date and extremely anxious to delivery our son – our only son. You would think after three pregnancies resulting in four beautiful girls that we would have called it quits, but she was determined and low and behold our son was going to grace us with his presence soon enough.

Callie bounded into the living room right in front of my parents who were holding the twins, Haley and Anna. Charlie was right behind them with Sienna.

"Daddy? Can I go play in my new room yet?"

I picked up my eager six-year-old and chuckled, "Not yet pumpkin. There is no furniture in it yet."

She slid from my arms and bounced next to Bella on the couch. Sienna squirmed from Charlie's embrace and walked towards me, her four-year-old arms reaching out. The twins had just celebrated their second birthday only a month ago but remained in their grandparent's arms for the time being. Rose and Emmett walked in carrying a very cranky Parker.

"It's his nap time Rose. I told you not to wake him!"

"He's fine Em. Just give him a moment to settle and he will fall back asleep."

He walked over to me and scooped Sienna from my arms.

"Uncle Em!"

"Hey they Senny-bear."

Jasper and Alice followed in behind them shortly after. The move in crew was almost finished with the boxes now, which meant unpacking would soon immense, hence all the family members. It was also almost nap time, which meant everyone would be asleep in the basement for the next three hours.

Alice sat down next to Bella. Poor Alice – her stomach was bigger than Bella's. The twins she was expected to deliver next month were making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Have you decided on names yet Alice?"

She smiled at Bella, "Yes. We are thinking Holden and Blake."

"What about you Bella, Edward? Your first boy? Anything special?"

Bella blushed and nodded, "Whittier Carlisle."

I think the two grandpas hid their tears well at that announcement. Alice and Bella sat in the kitchen sorting things while the rest of us put together the bedrooms and other main rooms. Within the three hours we had the house almost moved in.

That night I wrapped my arms around Bella as she rested against my shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been six years."

"Six wonderful years Love."

She pressed her lips to mine, "I have a new book I am writing."

"Good. What is this one about?"

"Well it's a little more on the romance side."

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Well the main character… his name… I based him off…"

"What, who Love?"

"You."


End file.
